The Pulls of the Heart
by BroadwayStar77
Summary: Eponine and Monparnasse fall in love before Marius enters the picture. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Fan-Fiction Story  
Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables, because if I did I would be walking around speaking French as Victor Hugo's descendant. Note: Flames will be used to roast marshmallows on and make popcorn.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Eponine gazed around. From her hiding spot on the top step of the stairs, she could see everyone slowly picking themselves up from where they were sitting, and exiting, some throwing murmurs and exchanges to people over their shoulders. Thenardier and his wife were picking up glasses, plates, and little tidbits left behind from their guests. Eponine had always wondered why her father hadn't been an honest man, but she never questioned him considering when he brought these tidbits into town, he came back with money and beautiful things for her mother and her.  
"G'night Monsieur, safe journey," Thenardier called to a man as he went to close the door of the inn. "I tell you my dear, business ain't what it once was. But we fixed that din't we? Looks at what we'ze got only this ev'in'!" He walked toward his wife as he said this to where she was behind the bar top. He revealed a small brown bag and began removing its contents.  
"Pocket watch, eh? You think it's real gold?" asked Madame Thenardier.  
"I wouldn't doubt it. See the gent I took it off? Musta been. These pearls'll fetch a nice price, eh?"  
"They won't fetch nothing cause they is mine!" She nearly fell down grabbing the necklace from his grasp. Thenardier picked himself up and with a snort, once again began sorting the bag's treasures.  
After some jewels, money, and other various items were spread across the tabletop, recollected, and placed in a safety locked cabinet, Madame looked around at the tavern. The place looked as it did before the guests had come to spend the evening, yet that did not please her. Thenardier noticed his wife's worried glances and came to her side.  
"What is it, poppet?"  
"That girl! She's been gone since afore sundown. Wait 'til I get my hands 'round her savage little neck!"  
Eponine shuttered upon her stair. She knew what would happen when her mother found her. It would not be an easy night, for anyone. She watched in fright as her mother waddled as fast as she could towards the kitchen, and seconds later, she heard her mother's screaming voice.  
"Cosette! Get yer filthy hide in 'ere if you know what's good for ya!"  
Eponine remembered sitting in the very same spot many nights watching her mother ridicule the young girl while her father beat and hurt her. Eponine didn't know much about Cosette, expect that the two children weren't allowed to be anywhere near one another. However, Eponine and Cosette had an unspoken pact that neither had agreed to, but was followed. Influenced by her parents, Eponine pointed and made faces at the poor girl, but Cosette knew that behind the faces and the name-calling, Eponine was dying to have one friend in the world.  
Sitting still, she recalled three nights ago when her father had caught Cosette in the forest with stolen food from the family's pantry. He had given her a black eye and a lot of foul words. Even a threat.   
"If you don't stop screaming and start listening, you'll be done for! You should be grateful and instead you betray our trust! Steal from us again, and you will find yourself out among the beggars and whores as fast as my fist can punch you!"  
The idea that her father's thoughts could spill out like that on a mere child was mind blowing.   
She heard the door open and footsteps approaching. She heard her father push back his chair and her mother drawn breath to scream, when suddenly, silence. Her mother and father, from what she could see, stood in shock at what stood before them. Eponine strained her neck until she saw Cosette holding a strange man's hand.  
"Oh, Monsieur. Can we ever repay for bringing our dear baby child 'ome to us?"  
"I found her wandering in the woods, sir. She was trembling in the shadows. She led me here. Tell me, this young girl. Is her name Cosette?"  
"Indeed Monsieur. We are her guardians while her mother works in Montreuil-Sur-Mer," grinned Thenardier while drawing Cosette into his arms. Eponine could she her father's toothless smile as she stepped down two steps for a better look.  
"Which is where I have journeyed from. I have just been from the side of that child's mother, Fantine."  
"Oh, darling Fantine," cried Madame Thenardier. "How is she? Hasn't been here since Christmas, she hasn't."  
"Unfortunately, she won't be back again. Fantine died of complications three nights ago. That is why I have journeyed..."  
Madame Thenardier sunk into a chair and pulled a handkerchief out of her apron. "Fantine? Dead? Why, why of all people? Why did God choose her?" She blew her nose very loudly and proceeded to sob heavily.  
"Actually, Madame, I take it as a sign from God. He obviously..."  
"What are you insinuating, Monsieur?" asked Thenardier, who had broken off his very loud sighing when he heard this man speak.  
"I had done something terrible, something dreadful, to Fantine. In any case, as she was on her deathbed, I promised that I would take Cosette and treat her as my own child. I cannot break that vow, sir. Such a thing would make my life unbearable. That is why I ask that Cosette come away to live with me."  
"Oh, Monsieur. We do not know you. We do not know if you are a thief or a murderer who 'as come to 'arm this child. If so, I dub you a cruel man who will have to explain 'imslef to the Almighty Christ in 'eaven."  
"No need for worry, sir," smiled the man as he reached into his coat pocket. "Fantine bestowed this letter upon me to give to you as proof. I will gladly pay you, even, to take this child into my care."  
Thenardier studied the letter, then glanced back at the man.  
"Monsieur Madeleine? Where 'ave I 'eard that name?"  
"Darling, ain't he the Mayor in...Monsieur. Are you this Mayor?"  
"Yes Madame. Now, I believe 500 francs will suffice quite enough."  
"Monsieur Mayor, you run a town. You will 'ave no use for this 'ere child. We will gladly keep 'er in our care." Thenardier picked up Cosette again, whom he had put down to read the letter.  
"I have resigned from my position as Mayor. The town is in good hands, have no fear. Cosette please. 500 francs, sir."  
Madame took the money and placed it down on the table before them.   
"Sir, that would suffice well enough, had poor Cosette not taken ill quite so often as she did. Of course all the proper medicines where purchased on her behalf. For, as Christians, what more could we do for her?" Behind her, Thenardier did a poor imitation of the sign of the cross.  
"Naturally. I don't doubt you are good and just citizens who care dearly for Cosette. Very well. 1000 francs for you both. Thank you sincerely." He held out his arms for Cosette.  
Madame picked up the letter once more and whispered something to her husband that Eponine could not make out.  
"Right you are, my love. Monsieur, you say this letter came directly from Fantine. Pardon me for saying this but, there are expert forgers along our roads. Anyone could 'ave..."  
"Sir, I ask you not to speak another syllable. 1500 francs in exchange for Cosette. I must be leaving presently, for my patience has run extremely short."   
He slapped the money onto the table, which simultaneously occurred with Thenardier's dropping Cosette. Cosette ran from his arms into the arms of the stranger. Eponine could here whispers between the two, as her parents gaped at the fortune before them.  
"I bid you adieu. I hope you and your wife have a long and healthy life. Come Cosette. Say goodbye to your guardians."  
In a feeble voice, Cosette uttered, "Goodbye Sir, Madame," she glanced towards the stairs. "Eponine."  
And with that, they were gone.   
Eponine ran to her room, which had the view of the front walkway. She saw Cosette hugging the man. She heard Cosette muttering to the man.  
"Monsieur, are you my father?"  
"Indeed I am, Cosette. I will make your life fantastic."  
"Will we see castles? And children? And eat good food? And sleep in warm beds? And..."  
"Yes, yes! We will see it all once we arrive in Paris," chuckled Valjean.  
Eponine sat in her room many moments after her friend and the stranger vanished from sight. She heard her parents rejoicing. She heard their cries of joy. Then, she heard the stumbling of feet below her, and resumed her place on the top step. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
"Aow, you're drunk, ain't you all? Now, come on 'ere, why do you'ze always get drunk at another tavern afore coming to mine?" joked Thenardier as his friends stumbled in the door.  
  
"We don't wanna be around with all your common folk. Wouldn't be fun!" slurred Babet as he reclined in the nearest chair.  
  
"Where is that beautiful wife o' yours? We sure could use some o' her cooking to sober us down," commented Claquesous.  
  
"Yeah, right afore we get drunk again." The room echoed with the laughter from Brujon's joke.  
  
Eponine was filled with a sickness every time her father's friends decided to make an appearance. Not just because they were drunk bastards who couldn't find work anywhere, but because they were pigs who disrespected women. She had often heard at night her parents arguing about the four men.  
  
"I swear to God, you may be the master of this house, but you don't let them talk like that to me! You understand me?!"  
  
"Poppet, they was only just playing. They don't mean nothing by it."  
  
"I'm sick of it! If they dare come near my daughter or me I'll kill them! And then I'll kill you for letting them in here! Let 'em have that wretch of a maid we keep, but don't let them within 15 feet of our 'Ponine!"  
  
Not that they ever had gone near Eponine or Cosette. They were grown men, a good many years behind them, who weren't interested in mere children. They had occasionally whistled at Cosette as she passed them to enter the kitchen, but they never directly spoke to her. Being that they were drunk, it might have been the only reason they did these things to begin with.  
  
"Darling, do we'ze 'ave any supper left?"  
  
"O' course. I wouldn't let a man go hungry," said Madame Thenardier, bringing out four plates. "How are we doing tonight gentlemen?"  
  
"We is doing a lots better now, Madame. I thank you kindly," Montparnasse said on behalf of all the men.  
  
"My pleasure. Excuse me, won't you. I have to check on my daughter."  
  
With that, Eponine flew from her spot into her room. She realized she hadn't even gotten changed out of her day clothes, when her mother's footsteps were heard approaching her room. Eponine pulled a book from the shelf and turned towards the end. She looked deeply interested in the book when her mother walked into the room.  
  
"Heavens, 'Ponine! It's well past you're bedtime. What have you been up to all this time?"  
  
"Reading," whispered Eponine as she held up the book.  
  
"Don Quixote? 'Ponine, what have you truly been up to? You was listening again, wasn't you?"  
  
"Mama, please don't be mad."  
  
"Mad? At me only child? Lord Almighty, no! 'Ponine, I knows why you is listening. I know your Papa and I don't have much time for you and you wants to know what we is doing in our lives. Tell you the truth, is what I did when I was your age."  
  
"Mama, is it true that Cosette is gone forever?"  
  
Madame sighed. "Yes, 'Ponine. Her Daddy came and found her. She is going to be more happy now than she was here."   
  
"Mama, why did you and Papa treat Cosette as bad as you did?"  
  
"To tell you the truth," confessed Madame as she helped her daughter get ready for bed, "We never meant to hurt her so. It's just we was mad at her Mother for not doing as she was apost to do. Now, I just feel plain awful."  
  
Eponine knew her mother was lying to her. Surly her mother knew that she had not given birth to any ordinary girl. It was true, Eponine had no schooling behind her or in her near future, but from living around a bunch of drunken diners every night, she knew many things that not even the best students in Paris would know about. It almost hurt that her mother didn't be truthful with her, but only being 8 years of age, she had no position to demand these things out of her mother.  
  
"Now, off to bed with you. You've had a long night, seen and heard a lot. Night, my darling. Sleep well."  
  
As she began to fall asleep, she recalled the night's events. Cosette: gone from the Thenardier Inn and no doubt happier now with a new father. She had not heard what her father's friends had come to talk about, but as she thought about it, it was probably better that she wasn't there. After all, whenever those five men got together, she knew the night had not yet begun. As the thoughts swirled lazily around her mind, she closed her eyes and rested.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"So, why is ya all lagging about me home tonight?"  
  
"You ol' goat! Do we need a reason a come visit our bestest friend? Eh?"  
  
"Save it, Brujon. He'll have no jokes 'til our business is spoke."  
  
Thenardier looked across the table into each man's eyes, unable to read a single one of them. He knew that the only person who would come straight out and speak would be Montparnasse because that was always the case. 'Parnasse was always the one of the five to be the mediator, or even, the voice of reason. So, as usual, 'Parnasse looked at his friends, and then at Thenardier.  
  
"We're tired of waiting. We've been promised Paris, and we get this," he glanced around. "A tiny, run down shack. We is gettin' impatient with you. Sooner or later, one of these country folk will notice more than a few francs missing from their moneybags, and we ain't gonna be the ones drug down with you when it 'appens." 'Parnasse sat back feeling very pleased with himself, until he saw Thenardier's sickening smile appear.  
  
"Funny you'ze should mention that. Something quite interesting 'appened 'ere tonight." He pulled out the 1500 francs and counted it out in front of the men. "With this and the trinkets we pulled off tonight, we can afford to sell this ol' hut. We'ze is going to live in grand style gentlemen. Pickings off the rich, the dignified. Paris, boys! Paris!"  
  
"Not on again about Paris," droned Madame coming down the stairs. "We is never getting there. It ain't like we'd fit in with any of those upper society men."  
  
"But, Poppet. With this 'ere money, and if we sell the Inn..."  
  
"What would I do in Paris? What would Eponine do in Paris?"  
  
"We'd live as the wealthy live."  
  
"Darling, would you come in the kitchen please?"  
  
Thenardier moved from the table to his wife. "What? What now?"  
  
"'Ponine is too young and Paris is too big. Put two and two together if you still know 'ow. All I'm saying is wait a few years. Maybe five or so, until she's at least into her teens. Then she'd know 'ow to handle a lot more than she do now."  
  
Thenardier studied his wife. 'You ain't just doing this for 'Ponine, are you?"  
  
"Call me crazy, but I've grown acustomed to Montfermeil. It's homely and we is welcome, 'til someone discovers what we'ze doing."  
  
"Fine, fine, fine," chuckled Thenardier. "We stay for our darlin'' daughter. But in five years, we is gone."  
  
"In five years, I'll be ready to be gone," smiled Madame as she kissed her husband before he rejoined his friend's for a night's worth of joking.  
  
Hey everyone! I was just talking with my beta, and now as it stands, I believe I only have 3 or 4 reviews. I should be putting up at least two chapters a week. I really need to know you're ideas and comments about this story. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
Montfermeil, 1828 (5 Years Later)  
  
On the eve of her 13th birthday, Eponine didn't feel any older, but she had to act that way. Her parents had waited to journey to Paris because of her, so she had no choice but to act like she was twice her age to make her parents feel secure about their long awaited decision. It's true that waiting had been more profitable. They continued picking off their visitors and had already sold the Inn to a couple of newlyweds looking to start a living.   
  
As her teenage years approached her, she reflected on the past five years. She hadn't seen Cosette since the day her father came to take her away. She couldn't even recall why or where the man was taking Cosette, but it was better that he did. Eponine and her parents were free to do as they pleased now that Cosette was out of their custody. "The brat's 'is problem now," she remembered her father saying many years back.   
  
Yet, she had wondered about Cosette more and more frequently in the past few months than she ever had before. Was she happier? That was a question easily answered. Of course she was. Life was bound to be better anywhere away from the Thenardiers. Was she pretty? That was hard to answer, because Eponine had never seen Cosette's face beneath all the soot and grime from her chores. Finally, where was she? Was she in France? Or had her father taken her elsewhere? Eponine had hoped Cosette got out of France because she had always heard Cosette singing during her chores about a place far away that she had always wanted to see.  
  
Besides her thoughts of Cosette, Eponine had begun to focus on womanhood. Her mother promised that once Paris was in their grasp, Eponine would have her pick of lucky men. Little did her mother know that the man Eponine envisioned spending her life with was right beneath her nose. Eponine had never taken into consideration the thought of herself falling in love with one of her father's friends, yet that is what had happened.  
  
Since the four men were around the inn constantly, she couldn't avoid any one of them for very long. She couldn't stand being around Babet, Brujon, or Claquesous for more than five minutes, but there was something about Montparnasse that drew Eponine in. He was so different than his companions were. He was, as she put it, the leader behind the figurehead, her father. Montparnasse was the most sensible one of the group. He knew how to break up a fight, how to settle disputes and most importantly, get her father to calm himself down. The fact that he was the most attractive of them all didn't hurt her argument either.  
  
Still, the man was carrier to many negative qualities. He was easily convinced when let off his guard, he had a mean sense of jealousy, and did not handle anything well that did not go as he had planned. Also that fact that he was more than twice her age was an issue circling her mind. However, despise these, he was the best of the five, which made him at least a bit outstanding to Eponine.  
  
As she pondered these thoughts, the man of whom she was thinking walked up to where she was seated under a tree away from the Inn. He walked up to the tree and seated himself beside her. They sat in silence for a while before he spoke.  
  
"You excited? I mean, it's Paris! We'ze all can't wait!"  
  
"I don't know, 'Parnasse. I mean, this has always been home to me. You I can't understand, but me..."  
  
"What do you means by that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just meant that you'd never had a real place to call home. But now, Paris will be..."  
  
"I always called this place home. Your father has been so generous all these years. We'ze don't know what we'ze do without him." He turned to look at her. "I personally don't know what I'd do without you, 'Ponine."  
  
"'Parnasse, we agreed that after we move to Paris, we'd see what happens."  
  
"How long after we get there? You'll meet somebody else when it's me you should be with. I need to know that you're gonna be with me. I can't do this to meself anymore." He looked into her eyes. "I is beginning to suspect that this is some juvenile game that you is playing with me."  
  
She gaped at him. "How dare you!" He grinned at her. "What are you smiling about, may I ask?"  
  
"It was a test, 'Ponine. I knew that if you denied it, you was lying to me. But if you gots mad at me, I knew you was telling me truths."  
  
"You have a funny way of showing a girl you care about her."  
  
"Well, it's not every girl I meet that gets me special test. It's only for those select few I see perfectly fit."  
  
"And how many girls, may I ask, have already been seen fit in your eyes?"  
  
"Just one." He leaned towards her and pressed his lips gently to hers. She did not retreat as she had before, to his surprise, but kissed him back. He pulled her towards him as her hands encircled the back of his neck.   
  
They stayed beneath the tree until voices were heard which broke them from their trance. They looked around, and to their surprise, night had fallen. Montparnasse stood and offered his hand to Eponine, who took it and was pulled from the ground. They began to walk in the direction of the Inn when they encountered the three other men.  
  
"Finally, nows we can eat. Lets go, you'ze two." Brujon turned around as soon as he saw the two.  
  
"Yeah, Brujon's wine is calling him. Wheres were you at anyhow?"  
  
"Oh, us? Montparnasse was showing me how to get across the river down there in case we ever needed to retreat from the Inn," Eponine responded to Claquesous's question.  
  
"That seems pointless, now don't it? We is due to leave after we have some birthday wine tomorrow. What's wrong with you, 'Parnasse? You'ze got a screw lose in that head o' yours?"  
  
"You're right, Babet. That was stupid. I was consumed by me thoughts of leaving this run down town that I hardly knew what I did at all today."  
  
"Well, we alls know you'ze never think. So you'ze better give me your second helping anight for making us go out and look for ya."  
  
"Whatevers you say, Brujon," chuckled Montparnasse as he winked at Eponine.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Eponine gazed around her room for the last time, checking every nook and cranny that nothing was forgotten. Many things she had gotten rid of, such as her doll, many books, and toys. But she made sure she had all her clothing, money she had hidden from her parents, and a locket Cosette had left behind from her stay at the inn.  
  
Eponine heaved a sigh, picked up her trunk, and closed the door of her room for the last time. As she descended the stairs, she heard her mother's muffled whispers from the kitchen. She dropped her trunk at the door and looked up to see the four men at a table eating whatever concoction her mother had decided to mix up this morning. She heard the whispers grow into shouts and threw a questioning glance to Montparnasse. He made a box shape with his hands and blew into it signifying a cake with candles. None of the others saw this, as they were absorbed in their food.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and let in her mother's screams.  
  
"You can't even bake a proper cake on me daughter's last birth- Eponine, darling! Happy birthday sweetheart." Her mother hurried over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. The others looked up, noticing Eponine, and murmured much the same. Then her father appeared with a lop-sided caked adorned with 17 candles, (her parents couldn't count above the number of fingers that they had.)  
  
"'Appy birthday, child. Eats up now. As soon as those newlyweds gets their selves situated in 'ere, we leave for Paris."  
  
Within hours, the couple had arrived and the Thenardier's cart was filled with trunks and bags. Thenardier and his wife climbed into the driver's seat of the cart, while the five other's piled in the back among all the baggage. After Madame had indeed successfully climbed up, Thenardier cracked his whip, and the cart began to roll towards Paris.  
  
Eponine glanced back at her only home. She saw the couple wave towards them and shout encouraging thoughts. As the house began to fade, Eponine let out a silent cry. Montparnasse placed his hand over hers, and they exchanged glances. They never looked back from that point on, as they enjoyed the silent ride into Paris.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Hey. Just to clarify from a review I received, I am not using the book as my main reference to this story. I fell in love with Les Miz because of the musical theatre production, not the book, so that's why some of the events are different and some characters do not appear. Also, because this is a story I made up one day while baking cookies, therefore it isn't going to stay completely true to the musical. I hope this doesn't affect your reading enjoyment. Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
As the cart rolled into Paris, everyone stared in awe at the sights before them. They passed Notre-Dame Cathedral, Sainte-Chapelle, and the Pere Lachaise Cemetery, absorbing the sights and smells that was Paris. Thenardier even slowed down the horses, as he, too, took in the beauty that was the heart of France.  
  
"It's like a dream," breathed Eponine.  
  
"But it ain't." Montparnasse grasped her hand as they exchanged a quick smile before returning to their gapes.  
  
As they made their way to the outskirts of Paris, they came upon a long row of small houses. They saw an elderly man sitting on the porch of the first house reading the daily paper. Thenardier told them to wait where they were. He was going to see if the man, who appeared to be the landlord, had any houses for rent. He hopped down and exchanged some words with the man, who had put his paper down, but not moved from where he was sitting. Thenardier was making gestures with his hands and after a minute, the man stood up and pointed down to the middle of the row. Thenardier bowed quickly and came back to the cart.  
  
He started on towards to where the man had pointed when he suddenly stopped between two houses. He leapt down from the driver's seat and began helping his wife down. The men in the back did likewise, grabbing their bags and trunks. Montparnasse offered Eponine a hand, and she accepted it. After Madame was well situated with the ground, Thenardier came around the back of the cart to collect his trunk.  
  
"Right, you'ze four. This 'ouse 'ere is to be yours. Start unpackin'." He pointed to the house on his left as he went into the other house on his right.  
Eponine followed her parents into the house that was to be theirs. She looked around as she set down her trunk. She saw a three-roomed, dirt floored shack.  
  
"Well, 'Ponine. 'Ere it is. 'Ome." He must have seen her disappointed looks, because he added, "I know it ain't what we is used to, but we'ze gots to start out small. Now, you take that corner room on the left. We'll take the one on the right."  
  
Eponine picked up her trunk and made her way to the hole in the wall that she was about to call her own. She squeezed herself in, and spotted a tiny bed that she could just fit into, and a chest of drawers, obviously used before, that, luckily, held all her belongings.   
  
She glanced out the window, which barely fit the shape of her head. She could make out the hut next to her that belonged to her father's friends. She saw Montparnasse and Babet through their window unpacking as well. Montparnasse caught her looking and gave her a smile. She returned it. He made a motion with his held towards the woods behind the houses. She followed the direction to where he had indicated and nodded to him. He disappeared from sight, and she retreated from her room as well.  
  
She made her way to the front door, when her mother came out and saw her.  
  
"Well, where is you off to?"  
  
"Just for a walk."  
  
"A walk? We just only arrived!"  
  
"I thought I'd go see if there was a lake or somewhere where we could set up traps."  
  
"That's what your father is for, not for a young thing such as yourself."  
  
"Mama, what am I to do here, in Paris?"  
  
"Enjoy it, that's what."  
  
"But, I thought I was to start schooling."  
  
"It's too late for you to start schooling now, 'Ponine. You is to stay here, and I'll teach you all I know abouts cooking and cleaning."  
  
"And scamming," muttered Eponine under her breath.  
  
"Asides, look at me. I never had a day of schooling in me life. And look at me today. I gots a beautiful daughter, a charming husband, and a home in Paris. Now if that ain't the good life, you tell me what is."  
  
Eponine choose not to fight with her mother because she knew that Montparnasse was already waiting for her.   
  
"Mama, please let me take a walk. I'll be back before you realize I'm gone."  
  
"I can't hang onto you for one second, can I? Go. But be home soon!"  
  
But Eponine had barely heard her mother's last words, because she had run out the door at the word "go".  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Montparnasse waited impatiently by the stream for Eponine. She was suppose to meet him immediately. He stopped his thoughts. He wasn't being fair. He could go as he pleased whenever he wanted and didn't need a reason for. The Thenardiers, despite the people that they were, truly cared about Eponine because she was their daughter. From their appearance, they may not have seemed that way, but from all his years of knowing them, he knew they wouldn't let her take a half a step out the door without an explanation.  
  
Still, he had known Eponine all these years, as well. He knew her cleverness and wit could get her anything she wanted. That was one of the things that had attracted her to him. When he had first met the family, Eponine was just a toddler, barely able to talk. Yet, as she began to grow and mature into a girl and then a woman, he realized his feelings for her were beyond his control. He had never expected that she would return the feelings, yet that is what had exactly happened.  
  
He did feel guilty not telling his friends about his feelings, but he knew he never could. Thenardier would never approve. Montparnasse could not even begin to imagine how that conversation would go.  
  
"So, you old drunk. What you need to tell me about all, secret like?"  
  
"Well, I gots to tell you something important."   
  
"Whats that?"  
  
"Eponine and I, well, we is kind of in love."  
  
"You and my baby girl? I'll kill you afore you ever gets near her again!"  
  
That would be a charming little conversation, wouldn't it? His thoughts were broken when he heard Eponine calling his name.  
  
"'Ponine! I'm down by the stream!"  
  
"Here you are," said Eponine approaching him.  
  
"Here I am," he said as he pulled her into his arms. "So, how exactly did you get out of the house?"  
  
"I just said my lover was waiting and I couldn't keep him like that a moment longer."  
  
"Come on now, 'Ponine. I know that you is more creative than that." He said sitting down against the back of a tree.  
  
"You're right. I said I wanted to survey the area. Find the stream, mark a trail, something to that degree," she responded sitting next to him.  
  
They sat in each other's arms for a while, until Montparnasse broke the silence.  
  
"Paris was beautiful, wasn't it?"  
  
"I never saw anything like that before. Living in the country all my life, I never thought that anyone could have the power to build things that grand."  
  
"It is amazing." He paused and changed his tone. "'Ponine? What are we going to do? About us?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, we can't tell anyone."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"We have to sneak around like this to just hold one another."  
  
"What are you saying? That it isn't worth it? That we should just stop here?"  
  
"No, 'Ponine. I'm not saying we should give up. I'm just saying that if we'ze want this to work, it's going to take work. I'm not going to give up, because I do love you."  
  
Eponine stared at him. "Are you truly saying that?"  
  
"'Ponine. I wouldn't lie to you." He kissed her to prove his point. "Please say that you will try to make this happen."  
  
"I swear to you that this will happen, 'Parnasse."  
  
He kissed her again before he led her back through the woods. He stopped in a clearing where both houses were visible.   
  
"You go first. I don't want you to been seen coming out of the woods with me."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you soon."  
  
"I'll miss you 'til then. 'Night 'Ponine." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight, 'Parnasse."  
  
Eponine went the rest of the way back alone. She walked into the house, and her eyes popped. The main room had been magically transformed into a beautiful kitchen, dining room, and parlor all rolled into one. Her mother saw her walk in and smiled.  
  
"Amazing what your father can do. The diamond ring took off that baroness bought all this and some for the other house. Not a bad day's work. So, what did you find out about that wood down there?"  
  
"Oh, I found that it was a very interesting place."  
  
"A good stream there?"  
  
"Oh, yes. A gorgeous little stream. Ideal for fishing."  
  
"Well, they'll be no fish tonight. Come here and see what your father brought home."  
  
Eponine walked towards the fireplace and saw a fat, juicy pig roasting upon the delicate flames.  
  
"Where did he get this?"  
  
"Market. Beauty, ain't it?"  
  
"I haven't had pig in so long."  
  
"Well, we is going to have pig a lots more often."  
  
"Where is Papa?"  
  
"Oh, next door, helping those brutes settle in."  
  
"They aren't brutes, Mama!" Eponine didn't catch herself until after the words had sunk in.  
  
"No, of course they aren't. I didn't realize that they had instituted a party to speak on their behalf."  
  
"I'm just upset that you haven't gotten to know them all these years. You just give them passing glances."  
  
"And I'm upset," interrupted Madame, "That you may have gotten to know them too well. Men like that have no business with a girl like you. You keep away from them. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes Mama."  
  
Madame went back to her cooking, unaware that as Eponine had spoken those last two words, she had crossed her fingers behind her back.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Hey everyone. I've been getting a few reviews referring to the historical background of the book and about missing characters. I'd like to clear up a few of them.  
  
happy hobo & Mareile - I am aware that Eponine is not Thenardier's only daughter and that she had three brothers. However, I choose to leave them out because when you add characters just for historical background and not actually have them do anything in the story, it tends to complicate the plot. I felt that it would be better down the line if I left out the other Thenardier children.  
  
Mareile - I don't want to yell at you. As I think I already said, this is a story created from my own point of view. Everyone is entitled to their opinions because everyone sees things in different ways. This just happens to be my take on a "what if".  
  
K. Telfer -I appreciate you telling me about the "French, not cockney" thing. I do not pride myself in being the world's greatest writer and so your comment is very much accepted.  
  
Morauko & MusicalTwinSiStar1 - Thank you for your reviews! I promise I will get chapters out as soon as they are written and edited.  
  
happy hobo - Your last review was a little vague to me. What is inaccurate? If it's something about what was in the book or in the musical, I believe I've made my platform on that.  
  
Also: I did a ton of research on Paris to be accurate on the time period and setting of Paris. For example, the Eiffel Tower wasn't built until 1889. I'm not trying to pat myself on the back, I just thought that you would like to know that I don't sit down, type, then post. KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The next few weeks consisted of secret meetings two or three times a day between Eponine and Montparnasse. Usually when Eponine was sent to fetch water, or fish for dinner, or check the traps, Montparnasse was coincidently there as well. Their visits usually consisted of talking or sometimes just holding one another. Eponine found it increasingly difficult to sneak around in the beginning. Her mother had her peeling potatoes, and then cleaning the floor, after she had hung the laundry. But during the past few days, her mother had joined her father in going into town to make sure that he wasn't wasting all of the family assets.  
  
One afternoon, Eponine was home alone cleaning up after the family's midday meal, when Brujon strolled into the hut. Eponine threw him a sideways glance and saw that he was walking straight. Of course, it was only right after supper, but by nightfall, he would be staggering around. He crossed the room to greet her and then sat down in an armchair in front of the fire.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" Eponine regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth.  
  
"Thank you kindly, but no. I actually come to talk to you abouts something."  
  
"What could you have to talk to me about, Monsieur?"  
  
"Sit, please. It is your house, after all, and we ain't strangers."  
  
As Eponine took a seat, she realized that the man could be polite, given the lack of alcohol. "I'm listening."  
  
"It's no secret that you is a pretty child. That is quite clear." Eponine blushed at the compliment. "However, I is thinking that maybe you should start thinking abouts taking to a man more your age."  
  
Eponine stared dumfounded at the man across from her. He couldn't be talking about what she thought he was. She mustered up and innocent smiled and remarked, "Whatever could you mean, Monsieur?"   
  
"You know very well what I mean," responded Brujon coldly. "I'm not saying this as a friend; but I is saying it so that you won't get hurt."  
  
"I'm sure I have no idea what you..."  
  
He bolted from his chair and hovered over her. "I know about you and Montparnasse. And don't think that you'ze can deny it. I seen you go down to the stream to fetch something, and he goes running out after you like you is the Holy Messiah."  
  
"What do you mean I might get hurt?" asked Eponine as Brujon drew himself back.  
  
"I've seen him around women. He uses them for what they is good for, excuse me, and then he says he'll be back to see them the following night. Only," he paused. "Only there ain't no following night. He done this back when we was living in Montfermeil. Don't think that just because he made a move he'll change his mannerisms."  
  
A long silence followed Brujon's comment. Eponine finally said, "No. What you say isn't true. He has changed. Otherwise he wouldn't waste his time on me when he has Paris at his feet." She stared deep into his eyes. "What are you trying to do?"  
  
"I is trying to make sure my friend's only daughter don't get into a situation that may be unpleasant for her."  
  
"Get out."  
  
"I is telling the truth, I am."  
  
"Get out now!"  
  
"I'll go, surly. But answer me this."  
  
"Leave! Or I swear I'll..."  
  
"Did he say he loved you?"  
  
"What? That's none of your..."  
  
"He says that to them all."  
  
"Get out and leave me alone before I beat you senseless!"  
  
"As you wish, Mademoiselle." He made his way out the door and to the adjacent house.   
  
Eponine sat in silence for a while, knowing fully well there were chores to be done, but not giving them any thought. True, Brujon was a raving lunatic who couldn't keep anything to himself, but, from her experience, he wasn't a liar. Why would he reveal this Eponine? Her thoughts were broken when she heard two soft taps on the window, Montparnasse's signal to meet her down by the stream. She really wasn't in the mood to see him right now, but he had never refused to see her. She picked herself up, finished cleaning the dishes, and made her way down to the stream.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Montparnasse had a bad feeling inside of him. He saw Brujon through the window of the Thenardier's house leaning closely over Eponine. He hadn't said anything to Brujon upon his return, but immediately given Eponine the signal to meet him.   
  
"What's the matter?" He saw Eponine run up to him. She tried embrace him, but he refused. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I should ask you the same thing."  
  
"Why are you acting this way? I haven't done anything to deserve this."  
  
"Let me ask you this. Why was Brujon at your house?"  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
"That's my question. Why was he standing over you?"  
  
"You aren't serious!"  
  
"I have a right to know what you are doing."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
Eponine saw his face explode with anger and began to feel afraid. "Brujon was at my house to tell me something."  
  
"I swear, if you is lying to me..."  
  
"I wouldn't lie to the man I love." As she kept her distance, she saw his expression change completely.  
  
"Oh, dear God, 'Ponine. How could I have done this to you? I didn't trust you. It's you, I mean. Oh, God. You must think I'm..."  
  
"'Parnasse! You're rambling. I don't think anything ill of you. How could I? If anything, I'm lucky to have a man like you who actually cares about a girl like me."  
  
"Oh, God. 'Ponine. I'm so..."  
  
"I forgive you." She kissed him on the cheek. "I guess you would like to know about Brujon's visit, then?"  
  
"What happened? Why was he standing over you?"  
  
"Calm down. I'm fine, if that's what's worrying you. He did nothing to me, except use a lot of words." She looked into his eyes. "Know that I do love you now, and that I will until the day I die. But I have to ask you something without you taking it the wrong way."  
  
Montparnasse stared back at her quizzically. "I'll try my best."  
  
"Are you just...using me?"  
  
"Using you? For what? 'Ponine, what is this?"  
  
"Is it true that you only use girls for what they're good for?"  
  
"Brujon told you this?" Eponine nodded with her eyes to the ground. "And you believed him?" She looked up.  
  
"It isn't true?"  
  
"It's partially true. Years ago, many, many years ago, I used to..."  
  
"How many years ago?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Seven or eight at least."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I used to do that to girls. But that's all changed now. I've met you, and I fell in love with you for the right reasons, not for lust as I done long ago." He looked at her pleadingly. "'Ponine, you have gots to believe."  
  
"Are you sure about all that?"  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
"All that's done and over with?"  
  
"It's in the past."  
  
"And there isn't anything else I need to know? Anything you have on the side that I don't know about?"  
  
"No and no." He paused. "Let me ask you the same question. Is there anything that should be concerning me? Anything you need to let me know?"  
  
She smiled. "Only that I love you more than I can ever say."  
  
He returned the smile. "Well, if that's all." He opened his arms, willingly now, and she found her way in.  
  
She started to laugh. "We should let Brujon intrude more often."  
  
"Brujon. What did he say to you asides what you've already said?"  
  
"He told me he didn't want me getting hurt. He said that he was concerned because I was his friend's only daughter."  
  
"What's that bastard up to?"  
  
"You don't think...he told Papa?"  
  
"No. He may be a drunk lunatic, but he would come to me afore he did that."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"He's done it afore. Given me time to break it off with a girl before he does his damage." He saw Eponine's worries in her eyes. "But I wouldn't break it off with you if it meant all the money in France."  
  
"What exactly would his 'damage' entail?"  
  
"Haven't gotten to that point with Brujon. Hopefully never will."  
  
"But he told me..."  
  
"Don't worry yourself with such things." He kissed her forehead and drew her close to him. "We is going to be just fine. With the way things is going right now, we'll have the best life of anyone."  
  
"I hope so, 'Parnasse. I really, really hope so."  
  
She leaned in for a kiss, and he did the same. Her soft and delicate lips pressed against his as she ran her fingers through his hair. Suddenly, their moment was torn apart when they heard an all too familiar voice speak.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks at what we have here, boys."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A/N - Ha! My first cliffhanger! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"What are you doing here?" Montparnasse asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing." He turned to look at Eponine. "I told you that he was full of lies. I heard the whole thing. Really, 'Parnasse. I've heard better from Thenardier."  
  
"Brujon, you leave Thenardier out of this. Tain't none of his business!"  
  
"Oh, but I think it is. That thing you have in your arms is his daughter, ain't she?"  
  
"Brujon, please," pleaded Eponine. She had to think of something, and quickly. "If you tell my father, then he'll...he'll never trust you again."  
  
"He won't trust us again?" laughed Babet. "He'll be grateful to us, which is more than I can say 'bout him down there."  
  
"Yeah, 'Parnasse. If I was you, I'd get me bags and leave without so much as a goodbye."  
  
"I'm not leaving, Claquesous. You'd like it if I left, but I ain't going to."  
  
"Look, we'll give you five minutes to say goodbye, then you'll be gone. We'll forget we ever saw this spectacle."  
  
"I'm not lying! If you tell my father, he'll want to know why you were down here." She paused. "Why are you down here? Why do you care about what I do in my life? Is there something that you need to tell me? Because those are questions my father would ask you." Montparnasse's face lit up with a smile as Brujon's face went beet red.  
  
"I is down here because I, because I..." he looked for help in his two friends, but found nothing. "Fine! Keep your stupid love games, but don't think that I ain't going to keep watching, 'cause I am."  
  
"Why, Brujon? What difference does it make?"  
  
"You want a reason? I'll give you a reason, 'Parnasse. Not here, not now. But I'll give you a reason sometime real soon. Lets go." And with that, the three men retreated away.  
  
Eponine looked up at Montparnasse. He gave a weak laugh, but her solemn expression remained. She began to walk back through the woods, when she was stopped by his voice.  
  
"You aren't going to let them scare you like that?" She didn't turn. "'Ponine, you just can't!"  
  
"'Parnasse," she said as she turned slightly. "This isn't a game. It's dangerous now. If anyone of them, or us, makes a slip, it's all over."  
  
"What are you saying?" He studied what he saw of her, then smiled. "You have a plan brewing. I know you do."  
  
She walked back to him. "Of course I have a plan."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe this, Brujon. You just walked away from them like that?"  
  
"I had to. What else could I do?"  
  
"You could have stayed."  
  
"Shut it, Babet."  
  
Just as he finished his words, Montparnasse walked through the door and sat in a chair away from the rest of the men.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You gots what you wanted, so be happy about it."  
  
"No, Brujon. I didn't get what I wanted. So you be happy about it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Montparnasse turned his face to the men, he had evidently been crying, for the stains where still upon his cheek.  
  
"Eponine doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. She said that she can't afford to have anyone slip about her and me, especially in front of her father. She said it was over, and that it never meant anything to her." He snorted. "She said she wanted to tell me for a long time, but couldn't figure how to put it into words. So congratulations. Nothing for you to worry about."  
  
"Actually, yes there is. I told you I had a reason for going down there, and I do. You want to hear it? I'll tell you right now." He moved his chair so that he was eye level with Montparnasse. "I followed you because Thenardier asked me to," he looked away and the back into his friend's eyes. "Thenardier asked me to watch Eponine and see if I'd like her for my wife."  
  
"Thenardier asked you what?!"  
  
"Calm down, 'Parnasse! Sit down. Lets talk about it."  
  
"I can't believe this! Why would he want you to marry Eponine? You can't support yourself, let alone her!"  
  
"Obviously you still love her. I'm fine with that. That's why I'm going to tell Thenardier tonight that I can't go through with it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I went to talk to Eponine and I followed her because I wanted to confirm my suspicions. I knew you loved her, it was all to clear. But I wanted to see if she was just playing a game with you or not. From what I found out, she loves you."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"I still can't do it, though. I can't marry her when you still love her. I may be drunk most of the time, but I ain't indecent."  
  
"That shows real class. Thanks." Montparnasse extended his hand and Brujon accepted it.  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's start on dinner, you'ze lovebirds," interrupted Babet.  
  
"Of course. We won't keep an empty stomach waiting," laughed Brujon as he left his chair.  
  
But Montparnasse didn't move immediately. He sat where he was for a while and smiled to himself.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
That night, as Eponine cleared the dishes from her parent's dinner, Brujon walked in and took a seat next to Thenardier. She felt fear rise up inside of her. What could he want? Hadn't he promised that he was going to keep to himself? She strained her ears to hear bits and pieces of conversation, but only heard her father.  
"If that's truly 'ow you feel, I can't argue with ya."  
  
"Not that it wouldn't be an honor, but I just couldn't do that to her."  
  
"Alright then. I appreciate your 'onesty. Night then."  
  
Brujon left the house, exchanging a glance with Eponine. She swore she saw him wink at her. She quickly finished and went up to her father.  
  
"Papa, what was that about?"  
  
Thenardier looked at his wife and she nodded. He looked back at his daughter. "'Ponine, I must confess, we was doing something 'ind your back."  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Well, I asked Brujon to see if 'e would consider being your 'usband."  
  
"My husband!"  
  
"But 'e just come to tell me that 'e don't think that 'e would make you a good 'usband. So, 'e come to refuse me offer."  
  
"You asked him to marry me? Why Brujon?"  
  
"I known Brujon the longest, and I think that 'e's a right 'onest man." Madame snorted.   
  
"But, why did you ask him to pursue me if he didn't want to?"  
  
"I just thought that you is growing up and perhaps it is time that you pick a man to call your own. I personally would feel more comfortable if I know the person, since we don't know anyone else 'ere in Paris."  
  
Eponine starred into her father's eyes. "Papa, do you mean all of that?"  
  
"I do, child. Yes I do."  
  
Eponine grabbed a bucket and ran out the door.  
  
"What in the blazes do we need water for?"  
  
"Must need something. Eponine knows what she is doing, love. I think she's become a better cook than you are."  
  
"And that's a relief, 'cause to tell you the truth, I never learned how to cook proper."  
  
"I believe that," whispered Thenardier picking up his paper.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Eponine was so excited that she had tapped more loudly than she had meant to on the window. Hopefully Montparnasse would notice this, and hurry down as fast as he could. She ran to the stream, filled the bucket easily, and put it off to the side.  
  
She saw a light coming down through the trees. Montparnasse emerged carrying a lantern. "Good God, 'Ponine! You scared me! What's the matter?"  
  
"How did the plan work on Brujon?"  
  
"Like a charm."  
  
"Did he tell you what his reasoning was?"  
  
"Yeah. That you're father asked him..."  
  
"...To marry me," Eponine finished for him.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"No, he came to tell my father that he couldn't marry me."  
  
"'Ponine this is the best day ever!"  
  
"There's more! My father said that he would rather me marry a man he knows than anyone else!"  
  
"'Ponine!" He picked her up and swung her around in the air. He finally put her down and kissed her like he never had before. She suddenly pulled back.  
  
"I can't stay. I have to get back because they saw me leave."  
  
"Okay." He kissed her once more. "We'll see each other soon."  
  
"Real soon," added Eponine as she picked up the bucket and made her way back up the hill.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Hey, sorry to disappoint you, Jan McNeville, I had written this chapter immediately following Chapter 5 during a very boring and lonely Memorial Day Weekend. But, as requested, no Thenardier! You've actually given my mind a boost for possible other stories after this is over with. :) (It's far from over, never you fear!) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Paris, 1831 (3 Years Later)  
  
"Bless you, Monsieur. God have mercy on your soul. 'Elp the poor! Spare a sou! Be a good Christian and feed your poor, 'ungry neighbors!"  
  
Thenardier pocketed the money that had just been donated and continued his begging and pleading. His wife sat on the ground beside him sleeping among the filth of the streets.   
  
Life had not gone well for the Thenardiers or their friends over the past year. After being thrown from their homes, due to the increasing debt Thenardier had amounted, and being forced to live off the few coins a day they received, they had faced extremely hard conditions, including weather and morale.  
  
Since then, Thenardier and the four men had started a gang to get them what they wanted. If they saw a nice golden pocket watch that might bring in a week's worth of bread, it was theirs. If they saw a hefty purse dangling from a man's side, all it would take was a single cut, and it was theirs. They always seemed to get away with everything, and if the police went on their trail, Eponine was always there.  
  
Eponine had gotten involved one morning after Babet had stolen a lady's diamond bracelet and she hunted down a police officer. As Babet ran down an alleyway, Eponine stepped out and began asking the police officer directions that she couldn't seem to get right, giving Babet more than enough time to get away, and get everyone else relocated. She was always lurking somewhere, ready for distraction.  
  
Montparnasse and Eponine still hid their love, but it was easier now that they lived off the streets of Paris. Eponine could go as she pleased now that she was sixteen and Montparnasse only returned to see Thenardier if Eponine told him to.  
  
One morning Eponine and Montparnasse were walking near the River Seine looking for someone to steal from when Montparnasse suddenly went into the same old conversation they always had.  
  
"'Ponine. When are we going to tell your father? We can't hide this forever!"  
  
"'Parnasse, I told you yesterday that we couldn't possibly tell him now. Besides, look at us! We aren't in any position to raise the family we had talked about years ago."  
  
"Why not? Just because we live here?"  
  
"Where is here?" She stopped and stared at him. "'Parnasse, we change where we live at least three times a week. If you even call this living."  
  
"If we start a family now, in five years we could have tiny little things running under people legs so fast that they'll never even know they were there!"  
  
"'Parnasse! I will never let my children do what I am doing now. I vowed that I would never live like my parents and I would never raise my children to be thieves like me."  
  
"Fine, we'll move back into the country. Just because your father got us into this situation doesn't mean that he can drag us along for the ride."  
  
"'Parnasse, why do we fight? It never gets us anywhere except where we left it the day before. Could you just trust me?"  
  
"I have been trusting you for four years, 'Ponine. But you gots to understand that it's not easy for me."  
  
"I know, 'Parnasse."  
  
"Then why won't you give yourself to me?"  
  
"Because I still have the values that I had when we lived outside of Paris. Just because I became part of a gang headed by my father doesn't mean that I'm going to be easy with myself."  
  
Montparnasse sighed. "You're a hard shell to break."  
  
"Maybe, but I know that I'm worth waiting for." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her gently.  
  
"Oh, God. Do we have to see this?"  
  
"You just choose to come see me at the most inconvenient of times, Brujon. What is it?"  
  
"Thenardier's calling a meeting. Gots information. Let's go."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"What I got brewing in me 'ead is this. Tomorrow, all the new students, and the ol' ones too, are coming back for the start of semester. So, they is bringing all them goods. We'll 'ave ourselves a field day!"  
  
"Sounds like the same plan we rigged last semester."  
  
"Quiet you. It worked last year and it'll work this year. 'Aven't you any faith in your ol' ringmaster?"  
  
"Course he has, Papa. Plan sounds easy enough."  
  
"'Ponine, you'll be the crucial part. You'ze gots to work closely with us. We pick one man at a time, you go do you're girly things, and we'll go in."  
  
"Piece of cake."  
  
"Right, the train arrives tomorrow morning at 8 AM sharp, so you alls appear at 7:30, no later!"  
  
Murmurs and nods of agreement came from everyone.  
  
"Right, gets out o' 'ere and enjoy this lovely day."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
At exactly 8 AM, the train whistle blew. The five men and Eponine were gathered outside, ready to strike.  
  
As the first few men came out, it was easy for Eponine to make sweet talk and ask silly questions. Her personal favorite was complimenting the men and receiving them back. Yet as the crowds that began to pour out got larger, the harder it became for her to detain the men and to keep in contact with the gang.  
  
Soon, men were being rude, saying that they hadn't the time and that they were already late. A few even laughed and smacked her on her backside. Suddenly, she was knocked over by many men pushing their way through the crowd. Suddenly, a hand stretched out and helped her up.  
  
"Brutes, many of them are. I should like to apologize for all of them."  
  
"That's quite alright. It wasn't your fault. If only all of them could be as polite as you." She gave him a weak smile.  
  
"My name is Marius Pontmercy. I'm a student starting term here."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Monsieur. I'm Eponine Thenardier."  
  
"You must be lucky, to live in a place such as Paris. The beauty and the splendor, why it would captivate me, and it has so far."  
  
"Why, you've only seen the train station. I can't imagine what you'll think of Notre Dame."  
  
He well-dressed man gave a polite chuckle. "Your wit is rather amusing. I shall have to look you up."  
  
"No! No, Monsieur. Why don't you tell me where you are staying, and I could find you."  
  
"That would be very ungentlemanly of me."  
  
"Believe me, it won't trouble me one bit."  
  
"If you're sure." He got out a piece of paper and scribbled down an address. "There you are. I look forward to meeting you again."  
  
"And I you, Monsieur."  
  
"Please. Just Marius."  
  
"Marius."  
  
And with that, he disappeared down the street.  
  
"Good work, 'Ponine. Why 'e was so interested in what you was saying, 'e didn't even notice us working on 'im."  
  
"Papa, you didn't take anything from him, did you?"  
  
"Of course we did," Claquesous walked up. "It was the plan. And it worked out, didn't it?"  
  
"Come on, boys. Time to get on 'ome." Thenardier, Babet, Brujon, and Claquesous walked away carrying sacks filled with many rarities.  
  
"You seemed rather cozy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That student. Did he flatter you more than the others?"  
  
"No, he helped me up when I was knocked over by somebody else. And if you must know, he was very nice to me."  
  
"Oh, please, 'Ponine. These students see a girl first thing going into a womanless school, and of course they is going to flatter you."  
  
"I think you're jealous."  
  
"You're right, because I am jealous. Maybe you'll like one of them better. Maybe you'll leave me with your father while you go and live a happy life with one of them knights in shining armor."  
  
"I would never leave you with my father. I'd at least let you come be a stable hand."  
  
"Not a good time to be joking about that. You know I love you and it's hard for me to see you with other men."  
  
"What other men?" She looked around the station. "The only man I see is right there in front of me and that's the only man I saw all morning."  
  
"That's a lot better," he smiled kissing her forehead.  
  
"'Parnasse. I've given what you said yesterday a lot of thought and..."  
  
"Wait, what did I say yesterday?"  
  
"About me giving myself to you."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"You have to promise me before I make any decision that you won't just run off and leave me like you did long ago. You have to swear that you'll change your ways."  
  
"'Ponine, you mean so much to me that I would..." he looked in his hand. "I would give you this." He bent down on his knee. "'Ponine, you are my whole world and I want you to know that I would do anything and everything to make you happy. When the time you say is right, I want you to marry me. Will you wear my ring until then?" He removed a gold band from his hand and placed it over Eponine's slender finger.  
  
Tears welding in her eyes, Eponine finally said, "Yes. Yes, I will, 'Parnasse!"  
  
They stood in each other's arms for what seemed an eternity. Eponine finally looked into Montparnasse's eyes and said, "I don't need to wait until we get married, now that I have this ring. It's confirmation enough of your love and faithfulness to me."  
  
"We have to find somewhere to... Lets go."  
  
He tore down the street, pulling Eponine behind him.   
  
"Where are we going?" shouted Eponine.  
  
"There's an old couple Claquesous and I always get. They is out of town visiting relatives. I know because they left a note under the mat telling the milkman not to deliver. Their lock is easy to pick, I done so already. We is almost there."  
  
They made their way through the alleys until Montparnasse stopped at the back door of a small house. He grabbed the handle.  
  
"Damn. I locked it. Do you have anything I could use?"  
  
Eponine produced a thin piece of metal, which successfully opened the door. He hurried Eponine inside, looked around, and then closed the door.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"You wouldn't be running away would you?" questioned Eponine as she searched for her shoe.  
  
"I would be a foolish man to run away from you, 'Ponine." He smiled as he put on his coat. "Lets go, can't be seen."  
  
In an instant, they were gone from the house and back down the alleyway.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A/N - Come on. Let the imagination work people. ;) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Eponine walked along the street alone. It had been days since she had been intimate with Montparnasse, yet the things she had felt had not yet left her mind. Several thoughts had crossed her mind. One was that she was far too young to have done what she did at all. She had made the choice on the spur of the moment without thinking. Yet, another thought was that she wanted to be with him again. She didn't think that after that, she could ever know love like Montparnasse had shown her.  
  
As these thoughts wandered aimlessly about her mind, her eyes followed the paper in her hand. It was the paper that the boy from the train station had given her. She didn't deny that she wasn't interested about the boy, but she felt that it was her duty to return what had been stolen from him. She had coxed Babet into giving her the ring that she had seen upon his finger, but was unable to get any money out of him. She stood in front of the building that had the same address as the piece of paper. She waited as many men and boys moved out for their Saturday afternoon about Paris.  
  
Suddenly, she spotted him out of the corner of her eye. She hurried to him as fast as she could without running. She didn't want to make a bad impression upon him.  
  
"Excuse me," she said as she came up behind him. He turned and smiled.  
  
"Oh, good afternoon, Mademoiselle." He smiled shyly to himself. "I am afraid that I have forgotten your name."  
  
"Eponine, Mons-, Marius."  
  
"You remembered my name. I feel so ashamed."  
  
"Please, don't be. I'm sure many other important things have need for place in your mind." She looked at her hand, and noticed the ring that belonged to Marius adjacent to the ring that was her own. She slipped Marius' off her finger and presented it to him. "I believe that you dropped this, that day we first met."  
  
His eyes beamed as he took the ring from her. "Oh, thank you! I had looked everywhere for it. I was sure it was lost for good. I owe you a great debt of gratitude."  
  
"No need for that. I'm always happy to help out."  
  
"Is that the time?" he asked glancing at his watch, which he had taken out. "I am sorry to leave you, Eponine, but I have a previous engagement which I cannot afford to miss."  
  
"Please. Go." And with that, she was alone again.  
  
As she began to walk back to where she had last seen her parents, she ran into Montparnasse. He greeted her with a kiss and took her hand as they began walking.  
  
"What was the scam today?"  
  
"No scam, not today. Your father felt like taking a day to rest. Tell you honest, he ain't much himself lately. Looks sickly."  
  
"I've noticed. It doesn't worry me, though. He'll be just fine when he sees a nice purse with legs walk past him."  
  
They walked in silence for a while. It made Eponine happy when she could just walk without reason and go as she pleased. These thoughts were broken by Montparnasse's voice.  
  
"They ain't home yet. That old couple."  
  
"'Parnasse, I don't know."  
  
"Was it wrong? What we did?"  
  
"I'm not sure. All these different voices inside me are screaming different thoughts, and I can't tell which one is right."  
  
"It was wrong. I know. It was a stupid thing to do."  
  
"But it wasn't! And I don't think it was wrong. We loved each other enough to share ourselves, and even though it may have been a little too soon, it wasn't wrong."  
  
"Then why were you chasing after a certain young man this afternoon?" She dropped his hand.  
  
"Who told you about that?"  
  
"Babet has a big mouth."  
  
"And you have a mean sense of jealousy. You think that I'm out to do you in? Would I be here with you if I wanted something else? No, because I don't want anything else! And until you realize that," she paused. "I can't be near you."  
  
She tore down the street, as Montparnasse stood bewildered. He cursed and kicked the air around him, until he turned and walked away into the night.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Marius glanced out the window from his desk. It was just after nightfall and he was in the room he shared with four other students. He had an essay to write on Louis XIV that was due tomorrow, yet all that sat in front of him was a blank piece of parchment, ink, and a dry quill pen. His friends, looked from their papers to observe what Marius was looking at. Enjolras got up and moved to Marius. He knelt beside his friend and glanced at his paper.  
  
"Is this some new study habit, Marius?"  
  
Marius refocused himself. "No, no it isn't. I was just distracted. Again."  
  
"That girl is on his mind. That urchin he was speaking with this afternoon," commented Joly, not looking up from his work.  
  
"Yes, I do believe she gave you something, didn't she, Marius?"  
  
"She came to return my ring, Feuilly."  
  
"How did she get it in the first place?" asked Grantaire.  
  
"I dropped it the day we first..."  
  
"Are you sure you dropped it?" questioned Feuilly.  
  
"Yes, the thieves of Paris can make it seem that way," Grantaire added.  
  
"This girl is different. I know she isn't a thief! Why would she go out of her way to return my ring if she had indeed stolen it?"  
  
"Maybe because the girl was trying to win your good graces. Maybe figured if she returned it saying you had dropped it, she could win you over."  
  
"I expected this from them, but not you, Enjolras."  
  
"You can't trust anyone, not here in Paris."  
  
"I trust this girl. She has something about her that sets her a cut above the rest."  
  
"Who are the rest, Marius? Are we the rest? We are the top students of France here to study, and you put a girl you met twice briefly above us?"  
  
"The rest of the beggars, thieves, and prostitutes of Paris!"  
  
"Do you know anything about this girl?"  
  
"No more than you do, Grantaire, when you take a girl out back after a few drinks at the cafe."  
  
Grantaire shook his head and mumbled and went back to his paper as the others snickered.  
  
"Maybe Marius is right. Perhaps this girl is different; sincere and caring and all of that."  
  
"Listen to him," Joly said to Feuilly. "Playing the Devil's Advocate, he is."  
  
"Bring her around next time you see her. Let us make a judgment on her."  
  
"I don't think she would want to be sized up. I know I wouldn't."  
  
"If this girl is as courteous as you make her sound, she wouldn't dare refuse an invitation out for a drink with five strapping young men such as ourselves," Grantaire said, rejoining the conversation.  
  
"Right! A drink is what we'll have!" laughed Feuilly and Joly.  
  
"Ask her to meet us at the ABC Cafe next Saturday afternoon. I'm sure she'll oblige," Enjolras said looking at Marius. "Just for an hour or so. She doesn't need to stay all day."  
  
"I'll ask her."  
  
"Right," smiled Enjolras. "Now, back to work. Louis XIV must be turning in his grave right now." He got up and went back to his desk.  
  
"No doubt that he is," laughed Joly.  
  
Marius stared out the window a minute longer before picking up his quill and dipping it in ink.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"What for?"  
  
"What do you mean by that? Just a friendly gathering. A drink with a few of my friends. They heard so much about you that they would like to spend an afternoon with you."  
  
Marius and Eponine were walking through the market on a sunny Thursday afternoon. The air was crisp and fresh and the sky overhead was blue, without a cloud in the sky.  
  
"I suppose I could meet them. But, oh God, Marius! They would never associate with me!"  
  
"Is that what you thought when you met me?" She nodded to the ground. "Look here, is that the case? The same will happen with my friends. They'll love you."  
  
"Will they?" Eponine looked into his crystal clear eyes.   
  
"They will. Only, before I let you go until Saturday, I wish to ask you some questions."  
  
"Marius, you can ask me whatever you wish."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I'm 16 years old."  
  
"Where were you born?"  
  
"In Montfermeil."  
  
"Who are your parents?"  
  
Eponine stopped. She didn't want to tell Marius that her father was in charge of a gang. So, she lied. "My parents died two years ago. I'm forced to live off what I can, with my father's old acquaintances."  
  
"I am sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"Please, don't be. We can't choose our parents, but we can choose our friends."  
  
"And my friends shall be your friends, Eponine."  
  
"I would enjoy that very much. Now, my turn to ask you questions. How old are you?"  
  
"I am 19 years old."  
  
"Why did you come to Paris?"  
  
"To be a student and hopefully find a woman to share my life with."  
  
"Have you found her?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Eponine opened her mouth to speak again, when she heard her name called behind her. Both Marius and her turned to see Montparnasse run up to them. Montparnasse was about to ask about Marius, when Eponine beat him to it.  
  
"Marius, this is one of the men I spoke to you about. Montparnasse, this is Marius Pontmercy." Both men bowed to one another and exchanged greetings. "Did you need something, 'Parnasse?" Eponine asked as Marius moved away to look at a stand in the square.  
  
"What are you doing with him? Why haven't you tried to find me?"  
  
"I'm not doing anything except talking. And I haven't tried to find you because I didn't know if you were ready or not to admit to me that you were jealous."  
  
"I was jealous, and I still am. I can't help it, 'Ponine. You're a young, beautiful girl in Paris! And you hang about men like him." He pointed to Marius. "I'm sorry I am what I am and I do what I do. But I only do it because I have fallen in love with you. And that's why I want to share myself with you."  
  
"Eponine," Marius interjected. "Would you excuse us, Monsieur?" Montparnasse moved away as Marius drew Eponine aside. "I must return, but you will come on Saturday?"  
  
"Yes. I will go to meet your friends, Marius."  
  
"And you know where the ABC Cafe is?"  
  
"I know exactly where it is."  
  
"Right then. I shall see you there." He glanced at Montparnasse. "You alone."  
  
"Yes, Marius. Adieu."  
  
"Adieu." And with that he was gone.  
  
"Too much a gentleman for me."  
  
"Maybe, but he's not trying to be your friend," smirked Eponine.  
  
"So, will you please forgive me?"  
  
"Yes, I will forgive you."  
  
He pulled her towards him. "There's just one problem."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"They came home. I saw them arrive in a coach the other day." He saw Eponine's confused glance. "The old couple. They returned home."  
  
"Oh, they did, did they? We'll have to find somewhere else, then."  
  
"Do you know what you're saying?"  
  
"I know exactly what I'm saying," said Eponine as she kissed his forehead. "We better start looking," she exclaimed she pulled him down the street.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Is she coming?" As Marius returned to his room he was greeted with Feuilly's question.  
  
"Yes, yes. She's coming!"  
  
"What did we get out of her?"  
  
"We didn't get anything out of her, Joly. I got things out of her, and I don't like that phrase, to be perfectly honest." He saw all four men hanging on his every word. "Alright, from now on, her name is Eponine. That's what you call her. Not "she", or "her", or "urchin". Eponine Thenardier is her name. She's 16 and has no parents. I met one of her guardians though. She's a great girl. I know you'll like her."  
  
"She better be as eager to meet us, as we are to meet her," commented Grantaire.  
  
"Believe me. She is."  
  
"Does she fancy you, then?"  
  
"Enjolras..."  
  
"Does she?"  
  
"I highly doubt it. She and I are friends, nothing more."  
  
"To you. You might be her God."  
  
"Enough with these games. They grow tiring."  
  
"Very well. We shall see then how she fares in two short days." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
"A family eating supper."  
  
"Next house?"  
  
"A woman cooking, and a man smoking a pipe."  
  
"Next house," Eponine asked, irritated.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, I see nothing in this house."  
  
"Check around back."  
  
Montparnasse disappeared around the back of the house and then came back. "Everything's clear. Picked the lock and all. Come on."  
  
He brought her around the back and pushed her into the house. He left the door open a little.  
  
"Why don't you close the door? It's freezing in here! Whoever lives here has never taken advantage of a warm fireplace."  
  
"Doesn't mean we can't." Montparnasse went over to the fireplace, put two logs inside and lit a match. He poked the fire until it was large and glowing. "Can't close the door, though. Quick escape in case they come home."  
  
"You think they will?"  
  
"They might. Lets look around."   
  
He took her hand and led her around the house. They found a single bedroom, which had a bed and a closet that contained clothes in navy, black, and gray colors. Montparnasse went to the closet and began searching through.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Montparnasse smiled and stopped. "I'm sorry. Habit."  
  
"I'm sorry that your desire to steal has overpowered your desire for me."  
  
"Never again," he laughed and kissed her passionately.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Eponine awoke next to Montparnasse several hours later. She noticed it had grown dark and realized they had to get out of the house as fast as they could. She quickly roused him as she gathered her clothes. She went out to the fireplace and poured water over the dying flames. As she turned the ashes, Montparnasse came out.  
  
"Everything as before?" he asked.  
  
"God, I hope so."  
  
"Lets be gone."   
  
She walked to him and took his hand. As they approached the end of the hallway, they heard the front door swing open. They could have made a clean escape, yet they looked back from an urge of their senses. They saw a man walk through the door and pocket his key. Suddenly, he glanced up and saw them standing in the back of the hallway.  
  
"Who's there?" boomed a great voice. "Show yourselves this moment!"  
  
"Excuse us, sir. We happened into the wrong house. We'll just be on our way."  
  
"Rubbish. I never leave my doors unlocked. You snuck into my house. Don't lie."  
  
"We are sorry, sir." It took all her courage to speak louder. "We truly did happen upon the wrong house."  
  
"Yes, you certainly did. Do you know who I am?"  
  
"No, sir," they both uttered simultaneously.  
  
The man chuckled to himself. "How unfortunate that you should happen upon the house that the infamous Inspector Javert resigns in."  
  
"Javert?" Eponine looked into Montparnasse's face for any explanation, but his face was fixated upon the man that stood just five feet in front of them.   
  
"We could escape and he would never catch us," whispered Eponine.  
  
"No. This one would catch us, 'Ponine. He's the police."  
  
"I may be an officer of the law, but I am also hospitable. Please, won't you take a seat? I don't like to assume. So, why don't we all talk about what has happened."  
  
"'Parnasse, we can escape!" Eponine's tone was so high, it almost hurt to whisper.  
  
"No, 'Ponine. We've been caught. We have to face it." He took her hand and guided her down the hallway.  
  
"See? That's much better. Now, perhaps I'll start. I'm Inspector Javert, as I've already disclosed. I live a very humble life as you may have perhaps found. Now, what are you? Pickpockets? Beggars who got tired of getting nothing? A prostitute and her customer just looking for a warm place to sleep?"  
  
"None of those, sir. Just two people who grew cold in the winter's chill."  
  
Eponine saw something in the Inspector's eyes soften for a moment, but then they turned back to how they were before. "You realize that you both could be arrested and tried for this; breaking an entering." He saw the two exchange fearful glances at one another. "Still, being the police myself, I could spare you that."  
  
Eponine nearly bounded out of her chair. "Inspector, I would be forever grateful and law abiding if you could not report this. We didn't take a thing. We merely made a fire and fell asleep upon the floor."  
  
"Yes, there is a definite warmness here that I have never before felt. If I do spare you, you must heed every word I say to you."  
  
"Sir, we would listen to you as if you were Christ himself."  
  
Javert smiled to himself. "Very well. I shall let you go. However, you must never again break into the house of another for the enjoyment of their luxuries. We working people have indeed worked very hard to get what we want and deserve and do not want anyone using it for their enjoyment. I trust that once you leave my home, I will find everything as it had been before. If I find otherwise, I will find you and have you arrested. So if you have anything that belongs to me, I suggest you hand it over now." Neither stirred. "Very well. Finally, if I happen to see you again, I shall tip my hat in acknowledgement to you, unless of course you happen to be breaking the law, in which case, I will bring you down to the police station. Now, are we clear with ourselves?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."  
  
"Right," said Javert walking to the door and unlocking it. "Be off, now. The night grows late. Good evening to you both."  
  
"Good evening, Inspector."  
  
And with that, they walked down the street.  
  
Javert locked the door behind them, and noticed that the back door was ajar. He did the same to it, and then looked around. The same cleanliness that he saw day in and day out surrounded him. He walked from room to room, but found nothing out of place. As he walked into the hallway, his eyes were drawn to the fireplace. He went and stood over it. He finally took a log and lit a match, then reclined in a chair before the crackling flames.  
  
As he drifted, he wondered what it was in his conviction that made him weak in his punishment at times. His thoughts drifted back to that man that entered his mind daily. He had let the man slip away once, but he wouldn't let it happen again. From that moment forward, he swore that he would never rest until that man, Jean Valjean, was safely back behind bars.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"She's late, Marius. Wait, excuse me. Eponine is late."  
  
"I realize that, Enjolras. Perhaps she got lost."  
  
"I thought she knew the way."  
  
"So she told me." Marius was growing irritated with his friend's comments. Suddenly, he saw her walk in and look around. Marius hopped down and went to greet her.   
  
Enjolras tapped Grantaire. "I think that's her."  
  
"Well, I can see why Marius stares into oblivion over her," smiled Joly.  
  
"Don't forget, she's still just a bit of skirt that Marius is attracted to. I might be attracted to her, after another round or so," said Grantaire as he buried himself in his mug.  
  
"Here they come. Try to be nice, Grantaire. Marius wouldn't bring just any girl around," said Feuilly, trying to straighten him up.  
  
"Gentlemen," announced Marius walking up to them. "May I present Eponine Thenardier?" Eponine made a humble curtsy. "Eponine these are my friends. Joly."  
  
"Pleasure, Mademoiselle," he said standing to make a bow.  
  
"Feuilly."  
  
"Lovely to finally meet you," he said doing much the same.  
  
"Enjolras."  
  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said taking her hand and placing a kiss upon it, causing Eponine to blush slightly.  
  
"And...Grantaire."  
  
"Hello there," he said not looking up from his drink.  
  
"Don't mind him too much. Shall we take a seat? Order another round, won't you Grantaire."  
  
"Gladly," responded the drunk as a smile lit up his face.  
  
"We are so pleased to finally meet the woman who has captivated young Marius here."  
  
"You do me too much justice, Monsieur Enjolras. I am sure that is not true."  
  
"But it is, Mademoiselle," said Feuilly. "He cannot concentrate upon his work when you fill his head. Which is far too often, I do believe."  
  
"We heard that you live with friends of your father. Where exactly do you live?"  
  
"I live right outside of Paris. Not too far, but far enough to be just a little late for such an important event, Monsieur Joly."  
  
"Come, come," said Marius, who had received his drink. "You were not one minute late."  
  
"I propose a toast," roared Grantaire. All four men massaged their eyes and foreheads as they shook their heads. "To the lovely Eponine, who took the time to meet five men that she would have never encountered otherwise. And to Marius for bringing this ray of sunshine into our lives." All four men looked up and stared into their friend's beaming eyes.  
  
"Here, here!" said Enjolras, as the others did the same. All six glasses came together as a loud clank was heard.  
  
"I am extremely interested to know what happens in that university that we all hear about, yet never see," stated Eponine after two rounds and mindless small talk.  
  
"Well, there's a great deal of French history, philosophy, and current events." Enjolras took a sip from his glass.  
  
"Not much math, which makes me more than happy, but plenty of science and studies in Latin."  
  
"You don't enjoy mathematical studies, Marius?"  
  
"I can honestly say that if Euclid was never born, it would have been no great loss to the world," laughed Marius as his friends joined him.  
  
"Here...here!" added Grantaire between hiccups.  
  
"I have never had this much fun before!"  
  
"You never had friends before," said Marius.  
  
"We shall be glad to be your friends," said Enjolras. "However, you must promise us one thing."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"You must be our friend as well. A beautiful, intelligent woman as yourself with five," he paused glancing at Grantaire. "Four students such as us, why, we'll take Paris by storm."  
  
She laughed along with the others. "I will be glad to be your friend!"  
  
As all six friends sat enjoying the afternoon, another man stood outside in the frosty air. He had not moved since Eponine had gone inside. He stood hunched over the window, his breath fogging his view. Montparnasse vowed that Eponine would never be with another man; not when he would follow her every move from now on. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Well, what did you think?" questioned Marius as he and his friends re-entered their room.  
  
"She's not bad, Marius. Not bad at all. I can see that you don't have bad taste," said Feuilly as he took his jacket off.  
  
"I admit, she is much more than I expected. In a good way, of course. Why, she can carry out an intelligent conversation. Tell me, how many women can you talk to about science or Latin? Most women are more interested in the latest fashions or gossip."  
  
"Not her, Enjolras. Not Eponine. She's lead a simple life, yet she knows so much. In fact, she said she liked you all as well. She'd be honored to see us again."  
  
"If there's gonna be drinks, I'll make myself there." Grantaire stumbled about the room, until Joly and Marius grabbed him and put him to bed.  
  
"Rotten, he is. Almost thought that toast was a disaster," said Joly.  
  
"We can never do that again," laughed Enjolras. "No more meeting Eponine in the cafe." He turned serious. "She didn't feel comfortable around him. I could see it in her eyes. Surely you did as well, Marius."  
  
"Yes I did," sighed Marius.   
  
"Don't take it the wrong way, Marius. We all loved her," said Feuilly patting Marius on the back.  
  
"Good. She's going to be around a lot more. She needs friends, especially at a time like this. France is not at its best."  
  
"We all know that Marius. But the hour is late, and we need to rest."  
  
As the men readied themselves for sleep, Marius drifted into a daydream. Staring out the window again, he recalled the first time he had ever met the mysterious Eponine. He rattled his brain for anything that might give him a better picture to what Eponine's life was really like. He climbed into his bed and closed his eyes. What was Eponine doing at this very moment while he slept here in the comfort of the university?  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"There you are! I've missed you all day!" Eponine ran into Montparnasse the second she saw him. "What have you been up to?"  
  
"Looking for you mostly. Your father said he hadn't seen you and he got a little worried. I told him not to, though. I'd knew I'd find you. And look! I did."  
  
"So, that's what you did all day? Look for me? That was perfectly stupid of you. Since when do I need a babysitter?"  
  
"Since you've promised yourself to me."  
  
She gave him a cold stare. "What is this now?"  
  
Montparnasse pulled her into an alleyway and pushed her against the wall. "Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think that, 'Ponine? I did look for you all day, and I found you! Where, you ask? At the cafe. Living the high life with some of those students."  
  
"I can't believe this, 'Parnasse!" she screamed trying to push him back. "You said that you were sorry that you were jealous!"  
  
"But I never said I was over it! You expect me to trust you when you disappear and then I find you with five men!"  
  
"We were talking! Now let me go!" She kicked him where it hurt, and he recoiled backwards. "You don't own me, Montparnasse! How dare you follow me and accuse me of such things! I don't know why I've been with you for so long! All you do is nag and accuse! You've almost gotten me in trouble with the law. And..."   
  
She sunk down to the ground and pulled her knees to her face as she began to sob. Montparnasse moved towards her and draped his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him, and then stood up.  
  
"I can't be with someone who doesn't respect me. And that is you."  
  
He stood up and put his hand around her waist. "Tell me what I need to do," he pleaded pulling her into a hug.  
  
"You need to trust me. You need to give me space! You can't follow me anymore."  
  
"I'll do that and more," he stated leaning in for a kiss.  
  
She pulled back. "Don't say it. Do it." She leaned forward again and he kissed her. He pulled her down to the ground and began to laugh.  
  
"Now I'm sure we've broken every law that Paris has set before us."  
  
Montparnasse smiled. "We haven't done anything yet."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A few weeks later, Eponine was walking down the street on a sunny morning in late February. The snow had melted and there was not a cloud in sight. She passed stands selling ripe melons and fine jewelry. Children ran through the crowd chasing one another, while their parents ran behind them.  
  
As Eponine rounded a corner, she passed Enjolras. They both backtracked and greeted one another.  
  
"Good morning, Enjolras."  
  
"Same to you, Eponine." He looked up at the sky. "Lovely weather. I haven't seen a nicer day yet."   
  
"I haven't any complaints," smiled Eponine.  
  
Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit Eponine in the stomach. She looked ahead and saw Enjolras' mouth moving, yet she heard no sound. She took a step back and took hold of herself.  
  
"Eponine. Are you well? What's the matter?"  
  
She dashed ahead of him and around the corner into an alleyway. She started to become so sick that she had to prop herself up against the wall with one hand. As soon as she was finished, she felt a hand grab her shoulder.  
  
"Eponine, you're sick. I'll get Marius. I just saw him in the square."  
  
"No! Please don't get Marius!"  
  
"Eponine, you are not well. I cannot leave you this way without a doctor's care."  
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him down. "Enjolras, listen to me. Please don't tell Marius. If he finds out, he'll never..."  
  
"If he finds out what? What is going on Eponine! You have me scared to death!"  
  
"Promise me that you won't tell a single soul."  
  
"I swear to you, Eponine. I will not tell anyone."  
  
"Especially not Marius."  
  
"Eponine," he growled growing impatient.  
  
She began to cry and looked into Enjolras' eyes. "Enjolras," she sobbed. "I'm with child."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby."  
  
"Who? How?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"To hell with that! Eponine, you tell me who it was that raped you, and I swear that justice will be done! I'll get a policeman now. Sir, excuse me!"  
  
"Enjolras! No! You swore to me..."  
  
"Can I help you, Monsieur?"  
  
"Inspector, this woman here..."  
  
"Ah, yes. My old friend," smiled Inspector Javeret. "How are you this day, Mademoiselle?"  
  
"She is not well, Inspector. Eponine, tell him."  
  
She looked longingly into Javeret's face and then into Enjolras'.  
  
"Would you excuse me a moment, Inspector?" asked Eponine pulling Enjolras towards her.  
  
"Of course," he said, stepping out into the street.  
  
"He will help you, Eponine! We will all help you! That's what friends do!"  
  
"You aren't listening to me! I wasn't raped! It was...of my own free will."  
  
Enjolras stood in disbelief. He then turned to Javeret.  
  
"Thank you, Inspector. I am sorry to have bothered you."  
  
"No bother. Are you certain you are all right, Mademoiselle?"  
  
"Indeed, Inspector. Thank you."  
  
Javeret tipped his hat and walked down the street. Enjolras walked back and stood in front of Eponine.  
  
"What do you mean of your own free will?" He emphasized the last four words.  
  
"I freely gave myself to a man, who happens to be my fiancee." She stuck her ring in his face as if it were confirmation enough.  
  
"What, may I ask, is so wonderful about this man that you are having his child before you get married to him?"  
  
Eponine paused and then looked up into Enjolras' face.  
  
"Nothing is wonderful about him," she said solemnly.   
  
"Why are you engaged to this man if there isn't a single thing you can name that is a good quality about him?"  
  
"Because I love him. I know it's foolish, but no matter how many times he does wrong, I need to take him back. I know it isn't a scientific or philosophical reason, but that's why. Now, you swore that you would tell no one, and I'm holding you to it. And if Marius finds out, I will hold you personally responsible."  
  
"Eponine, I can't hide this. Especially from Marius, who gave you a chance when anyone else would have given not even a second glance."  
  
"Then tell Marius. But then I'll have not a friend in the world and I'll be alone, unmarried and with a baby. Or you could tell no one, and my life will go on as planned."  
  
"I won't tell anyone. For now. But you had better figure this out with that fiancee of yours, Eponine. There's only so much a friend can do."  
  
"You've done more than enough, Enjolras. Thank you."  
  
He left her and made his way down the street. He ran into Marius, causing Marius to stumble backwards.  
  
"Careful, Enjolras! You should be more aware walking down the street," laughed Marius.  
  
"Yes, indeed. More careful," muttered Enjolras sarcastically. He walked away without another word. As he left, Eponine approached Marius.  
  
"What's the matter with him, 'Ponine?"  
  
"I haven't a clue," Eponine offered weakly.  
  
"Eponine, what's that?" She realized that he was pointing to her ring.  
  
"This? Oh, it's my engagement ring." Eponine gave a delighted smile.  
  
"Oh, Eponine!" Marius' face brightened as he pulled her close for a hug. "I am so happy for you," he said pulling back. "I must meet the lucky man!"  
  
"That would be me, I presume."  
  
"Montparnasse, I didn't know you were coming into town today."  
  
"I decided to check up on some things." Eponine frowned to herself.  
  
"Montparnasse, this is my friend Marius. Marius, this is Montparnasse, my fiancee."  
  
"A pleasure."  
  
"Delighted."  
  
"Odd. Have we met before, Monseiour?"  
  
"Have we, 'Ponine?"  
  
"No. No, you have not."  
  
"Strangest thing. I remember you from somewhere."  
  
"Are you sure, 'Ponine?"  
  
"I am sure! Alright!" She smiled after she realized that they were staring at her. "I'm sorry. I've been under some stress lately." She emphasized stress without meaning to.  
  
"I must take my leave," Marius informed them. "Nice to meet you. Again."   
  
"Same to you." He watched Marius walk into the cafe around the corner. "Eponine, I did meet him before. Why did you lie?"  
  
"Because last time I introduced you to him as my guardian. This time it was as my fiancee. I couldn't have him remember that. It would be mortifying."  
  
"Are you feeling alright? You look pale."  
  
"I'm just fine."  
  
"Alright. Your father wants me around. So, I'll see you soon."  
  
"Okay." She kissed him and watched him walk away.  
  
She started to walk in the other direction as her mind began to ache. She couldn't possibly tell Montparnasse that she was having a baby. If he followed her now, he sure wouldn't let her do anything now. Besides, already one person too many had found out; Enjolras. She did trust him with her secret, but he would be now the overprotective burden in the group she had come to love so dearly.  
  
Love could not even describe what she had come to feel. Not only for Montparnasse, but for Marius as well. She had felt herself of the past weeks spending more and more time with him. She had grown to love his company and the conversations that they always had. When she found that she was carrying a child, she had tried extremely hard to keep it a secret by doing all the normal things she did with Marius and the other students, but she had restrained from such things as drinking at the cafe (something which Grantaire took as a personal insult).  
  
No, it was decided. Marius was never to know of this. If he found out that she was to have a child out of wedlock, he would discontinue their friendship as fast as he could. Besides, she could only have him as a friend now. Now that she was emotionally and physically bound to Montparnasse, all she could do was stand back and smile at him. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Montparnasse sat lurking in the shadows. He did admit that it wasn't his favorite place to be, but it was the only place that Eponine wouldn't see him. He had lied to her once more, still only a few steps behind her or just around the corner. Yet this morning, Babet, who claimed that Montparnasse owed him money, had delayed him. After nearly half an hour, Montparnasse realized that Eponine was somewhere in town, while he had been here in the middle of a pointless conversation. He tore down the street, only to find her once again with the student she was always in the company of. Marius.  
  
Montparnasse never denied that he was a jealous man. He knew it was so and it couldn't be helped. He felt what was his should stay his, and one of those things was Eponine. It was clear as daylight that she was taken with the young Marius. He was an appealing package, after all. He was younger, much smarter, much more attractive, and even, although Montparnasse hated to admit it, more wonderful to Eponine than he had ever been.  
  
His head throbbed with thoughts of Eponine and Marius; walking along the streets, playing frivolous games and laughing all the while. No! He would not have it that way! Eponine wore his ring and she would be his wife! Marius needed to be completely out of the picture in order for Montparnasse to achieve happiness with Eponine.  
  
Suddenly, everything became plain to Montparnasse, and a sick smile formed upon the face of the man Eponine had promised herself to. He stepped out into the light and strode off to find his beloved.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Where is everyone? M'dear?"  
  
"Right here, love."  
  
"Babet, Brujon, Claquesous?"  
  
"Here, here, and here," counted Claquesous.  
  
"Where is the other two?"  
  
"Here, Papa," cried Eponine as Montparnasse and her rounded the corner. Brujon shot them a look of disgust as they neared the group.  
  
"Excellent. 'Ere we 'ave it. There is a rich man who comes into town every Saturday afternoon. 'E is perfect for us. Always 'as 'is eye on the girl at 'is side. This be my plan. Madame and me do our begging act with Brujon wrapped in a blanket." He produced an old, worn out piece of cloth. "'E'll pretend to be our starving child."  
  
"Why don't Eponine do it? She's your real child!" complained Brujon, who never saw any action.  
  
"A'cause Eponine is the fastest of the lot of you. She needs to be aware of the law and come to tell us so. So stop that! Babet and Claquesous, you'ze follow 'im from a'ind, and take what you'ze can get."  
  
"What about me?" asked Montparnasse.  
  
"You, Montparnasse. You 'elp Eponine watch for the police. I'll give the signal once I see the ol' boy. Stay close."  
  
Thenardier, his wife, and Brujon propped themselves along the wall ready for whatever was to come. Babet and Claquesous stood half a block away, as Montparnasse took Eponine's hand and lead her to the middle of the square.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked her.  
  
Eponine had felt a slight case of sickness this morning, but it was all gone now. She felt the sun shine down on her and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking about how this would be all too easy."  
  
"I was thinking about the same thing," Montparnasse uttered as Eponine turned around.  
  
Suddenly, Marius and Enjolras emerged from the university and made their way across the square. Eponine left the side of Montparnasse, who stood fixated on her as she moved to the two men.  
  
"Morning, Eponine," said Enjolras without a smile or a hint of friendship.  
  
"Hello, Eponine. What's going on today?"  
  
"Good morning. Nothing much is new. Where are you headed?"  
  
"To the cafe, they is headed," panted a small boy who had run to the side of Enjolras.  
  
"Hello, Gavroche. Are they waiting?"  
  
"Afraid so, professor. All them is waiting and drinking. Especially that one fellow. Drinking more and more as you grow later and later."  
  
"Oh, dear. I should have known not to let Grantaire go out so early."  
  
"What's going on?" questioned Eponine.  
  
"The professors here are speaking of rebellion!"  
  
"General Lamarque, perhaps you've heard, has taken ill and doesn't have a good chance of survival."  
  
"Lamarque is the people's only hope, you see. No other nobleman has thought of the people as Lamarque has. We are organizing a battle to win our freedom."  
  
"I know I could be of help!"  
  
Enjolras turned sterner than he was before. "No, Eponine. This has no business concerning you. We can't have anything happen to you." He emphasized 'anything' greatly.  
  
"Enjolras, it's the people's fight. Eponine can do so much to aid..."  
  
"I said 'no' Marius, and that is precisely what I mean. Gavroche, lead the way."  
  
"Yes, sir, professor."  
  
"I wish to help," Eponine said as she watched Enjolras move away.  
  
"I'll find a way to bring him around. He has just been acting so peculiar lately. I haven't a clue to what it might be."  
  
Eponine heard three shrill, quick whistles. Her father's signal. She had to get to her post, but Marius!  
  
"Marius, you have to go to the meeting. You'll be late and upset Enjolras further."  
  
Marius laughed. "Since when has that stopped me? Besides, Enjolras has taken this all too seriously. He needs to lighten up."  
  
"Marius, I need to go. My father..."  
  
"Your father? Eponine, your father. Well, he is dead, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes. No. I mean..."  
  
"'Ponine, lets go," growled Babet, who had run up to pull her back.  
  
"Who is this man? What are you doing, sir?"  
  
"Marius, leave me alone!"  
  
"But Eponine..."  
  
Suddenly, Marius felt as if he had been turned about and was knocked into someone. The books he had been carrying fell upon the pavement.  
  
"I am terribly sorry," apologized Marius.  
  
A figure bent down beside him and began scooping up his books. "No, no. I wasn't paying attention."  
  
Marius looked into the face of the person beside him. It was a girl, a beautiful girl, perhaps the same age, if not older, than Eponine. They stood staring at one another until the girl realized that she had his books.  
  
"Your books, Monsieur."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Cosette. We will be late. Come along." A man appeared beside the girl and pulled her away. Marius stood in a daze, glancing on after her.  
  
"Oh! Please Monsieur! Spare just a tiny bit of what you 'ave to feed me poor child 'ere."  
  
"I am sorry, sir. I have no money for you."  
  
"We is not asking much," pleaded Madame. "Just a sou or two."  
  
"I tell you I have nothing. Cosette, keep walking."  
  
"Wait a bit. Where 'ave I seen you before?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
Thenardier stood and walked next to the man, who hid the girl behind his body. Thenardier laughed in the man's face. "Ain't the world a remarkable place, M'dear?"  
  
"Who is it, dear? Just some rich tart who can't spare his loose change, he is."  
  
"No, love. Men like me don't forget men like you, Monsieur. You're that bastard who bought Cosette from me! I can prove so!" Thenardier grabbed the man's shirt and ripped it open, exposing a tattoo he had on his upper chest. The girl behind him cried in fright, and was grabbed by Marius, who drew her away from the scene.  
  
"What is this! You are mad, sir! You haven't a clue who I am or what you're doing!" screamed the man, restraining Thenardier.  
  
"You know very well who I am! I'm a con, Monsieur! Just like yourself!" Thenardier screamed back with unprecedented delight.  
  
Eponine turned her head and saw a uniform rounding the corner to the square. Montparnasse saw the officer too, because he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her towards her parents.  
  
"Hide! Disappear! Run for it! An officer is rounding the corner!" screamed Eponine as loud as she could before running past the commotion.  
  
"Eponine! What are you..." shouted Marius as Eponine flew past him.  
  
"What is this? Monsieur? What has happened to you?"  
  
Inspector Javert approached Thenardier and the man who grasped his shirt.  
  
"Down on your knees, ruffian!" yelled Javert to Thenardier. "You four as well."  
  
Eponine and Montparnasse watched as the five gang members were forced to grovel at the feet of the police inspector. Montparnasse put his hand on Eponine's shoulder, and she put her hand on top of his.  
  
"Now, Monsieur. I know these men and this woman. They are part of a notorious gang. Isn't that right, Thenardier?" Thenardier nodded, and the Inspector resumed his address. "They might have picked you to the bone, had they been given the chance."  
  
"Yes, yes. Fine. Very good," said the man walking towards Cosette. Marius released her from his grasp as the man took her and hurried away.  
  
Javert kept his eyes on the thugs at his feet. "Once you file a report, Monsieur, I will be more than happy to lock them up myself." He turned to say something, until he realized that the man had disappeared.  
  
"Where has the gentleman gone? Why in Heaven's name did he run from such a disturbance?"  
  
Thenardier picked himself up. "You've made an 'orrible mistake! He's the one you'ze should arrest, not us! I saw it with me own eyes! Surely you did too!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"That man! He had a brand upon his chest!"  
  
Suddenly Javert fell into deep thought and Thenardier cleared his throat.  
  
"Since there ain't a victim to consult, may I go? Me family as well? Oh, and remember when you catch 'im, was me who told you'ze so."  
  
Javert muttered to himself before finally saying, "Clear out of here, everyone! Everyone back to their business."  
  
The crowd diminished and Montparnasse moved to talk to Thenardier. Eponine made her way to the awe struck Marius.  
  
"My God, Marius! What a display! I can't believe it."  
  
"Who could that girl be?"  
  
"That officer, he would put half the city in jail, if he had the chance."  
  
"Eponine," said Marius snapping back into reality. "Who was that girl?"  
  
"Some rich snob's brat, no doubt."  
  
"Eponine, would you find her for me? I need to know her name, if nothing else."  
  
"What will you give me if I do?" Eponine asked playfully.  
  
"Anything," Marius responded longingly.  
  
"You're all excited, you are."  
  
"I'll pay you anything if you do," said Marius digging into his pocket.  
  
"No, Marius. I don't want your money," squeaked Eponine.  
  
"Would you try to find where she lives. I feel like I'm lost until I find her."  
  
Eponine adorned her face with the biggest smile she could muster and responded, "Don't worry, Marius. I'm a girl who knows a lot of things. You better hurry up! Enjolras and the meeting! Go! I'll find her."  
  
"Thank you, Eponine," he threw over his shoulder as he made his way down to the cafe.  
  
Eponine sighed and started to look for houses in the direction where the man and girl had run in. 'Good old Eponine', she thought to herself. 'Always good. Always obedient. She knows her way around.' She never looked back as she moved forward. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Pain ran through Eponine from her head to her feet. She had been walking for what seemed like an eternity, but in actuality was only a little more than an hour. She had covered so much ground in such a short amount of time, yet she found nothing that led her closer to finding the mystery girl that was on Marius' mind. Only her love for Marius had brought her thus far, and she was willing to do it again if there was even a remote chance that she could win his favor.  
  
She was about to turn around, find Marius, and tell him she had no energy left to look, until suddenly she remembered one place that she hadn't thought to look. She had never thought about Rue Plumet. All the rich, famous, and important people of Paris lived there. Her father wouldn't just steal off the average Pierre, so the man must have some standing, or money at the very least.  
  
She had decided not to run anymore, and took to the sidewalk. As she approached the towering houses surrounded by gates and garden walls, the bells of Notre Dame rang six times. She started to peek through the bars of the gates for any sign of life.  
  
"Cosette, my child. The hour grows late. It is time for rest."  
  
"Just a moment, Papa? Just another few pages?"  
  
"Alright. 15 minutes and not a second more," Valjean commanded.  
  
Eponine followed the voices, for she remembered the name 'Cosette' from that afternoon. She found the house, and gripped the bars. She saw a young girl, about her age, sitting on a garden bench reading a novel.  
  
Eponine took note of the address: Fifty-Five Rue Plumet. She kept saying it to herself as she resumed running. Then, she stopped. It was far too late and the girl was going inside. Eponine wouldn't find Marius tonight. The meeting was long since over, and all the students had probably all returned to have their suppers.  
  
Eponine dragged herself into a hidden alleyway and stretched herself out. With one hand supporting her head and the other holding her stomach, Eponine fell asleep, dreaming of the one man whom she loved.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Enjolras! I've just received word that the sections at Notre Dame are prepared," cried Combeferre running into the cafe.  
  
"Another round, gentlemen?"  
  
"Enough with the wine! Don't let it go to your head!"  
  
Enjolras was furious. The students had been gathered since 5 o'clock, and not one thing had productively occurred. Marius hadn't even arrived yet, and Gavroche had disappeared to check with his source at the newspaper about things.  
  
"Saint Antoine will match every man we have!" another student informed the crowd of students.  
  
"Paris is coming to our side!" shouted Courfeyrac.  
  
Enjolras saw Marius wander in and take a seat at a table with Grantaire and Joly.  
  
"Friends! Listen to me and mark well my words! The army we will fight is a deadly foe to us! They outnumber us in men and in arms! We can sit here and crush them like bugs beneath our boots in our minds, but in reality, we will have a much harder struggle! Anyone who feels like they may not be up to this, feel free to leave at any time." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Grantaire stand up, and Joly pull him back down.  
  
"Very well. Until we receive word from one of our own, have a small drink. Only a small drink!"  
  
He jumped down from the table he stood upon, and made his way through the sea of chaos to his friends.  
  
"Marius, you're extremely late. What's wrong today?"  
  
Joly looked at him. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."  
  
"Perhaps a ghost. Ghosts are there one moment, and then vanish into thin air. Is it possible that a ghost can be so lifelike? So stunning?"  
  
"Is it possible I heard you correctly?" asked Feuilly, who had joined them. "Can it be that our Marius has fallen in love at last?"  
  
"We talk of battles and defending our freedom, and here Marius comes prancing in like Don Juan. I sure don't need to see an opera here in Paris when all I need is to look at Marius for entertainment!" laughed Grantaire.  
  
"Marius, this is not the time, nor the place. Have you even seriously considered the cause we are fighting for? This must be some kind of game to you that comes as a university privilege."  
  
"You don't understand, Enjolras! After you left, an angel came into my life. My life was changed instantly and for forever!"  
  
"Marius!" yelled Enjolras, grabbing his friend by the shoulders. "You are not a child, and I sure as hell won't baby-sit you anymore! You must stand on your own two feet, and forget about this idiotic notion of 'love at first sight'! Our lives don't count one bit, but we can change that!"  
  
In all the commotion, nobody saw or heard little Gavroche run in and start screaming. He jumped up onto the table that Enjolras had used.   
  
"Listen to me! General Lamarque...is dead."  
  
A sudden silence swept over the cafe. Enjolras turned around and spoke.  
  
"This is the hour of fate. We waited for this sign, and now everything is clear! We will honor the people's man on his funeral day by defeating our enemies and winning the cause! We must take to the streets and let the people of Paris know! They must help us by joining the cause!"  
  
With his last words, Enjolras picked up Gavroche and put him on his shoulders. The massive crowd of students who had assembled there followed him out of the cafe. When all had gone, Marius sat along, his thoughts on the girl without a name. The girl who had changed his life.  
  
He then thought of Eponine. Had she found anything? Marius glanced at his watch and decided that it was far too late to do anything tonight. He would find Eponine in the morning, and then she would take him to the beautiful woman who stuck in his mind.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Eponine! Are you alright?"  
  
Marius had found Eponine sprawled out in a secluded corner and shook her awake.  
  
"What the...oh! Marius," she yawned. "It's only you."  
  
"What are you doing here? Of all places?"  
  
"I was so tired last night." She then realized why she was in an alleyway far from the heart of town. "Marius," she said, her tone sad. "I found where she lives."  
  
"Eponine! Really? Please, where does she live?"  
  
"Rue Plumet. I'll show you."  
  
Eponine stood up and walked somewhat slowly, with Marius half a step behind her. They walked down the row of grand houses until Eponine planted herself in front of number Fifty-Five. Marius looked at the house and back to Eponine.  
  
"This is it?" She nodded.  
  
Suddenly, the front door of the house swung open, and Eponine pulled Marius back behind the wall and out of sight.  
  
"Don't let Cosette outside the garden, Isabella."  
  
"Yes, Monsieur."  
  
"I shall return shortly."  
  
"Yes, Monsieur."  
  
Eponine heard a key unlocking the gate. It then swung open and was closed again. The man relocked it once he was outside. She heard Marius breathe a curse as they watched the man walk away.  
  
They sat against the wall nearly two hours waiting for some glimpse of Cosette. Unexpectedly, they heard voices once more.  
  
"No further than the garden, Mademoiselle."  
  
"I know, Isabella. Don't worry about me. I'll just be reading."  
  
As soon as the door closed, Marius searched for a way to get inside the garden. He sprung up the garden wall with ease and without a sound. Eponine ran to the gate to see what had happened to Marius. He was walking towards the girl, who had her back to the gate and was reading her novel again.  
  
Marius approached the girl, and stood baffled. What was he to say? He knew nothing of this girl, not even her name.  
  
"Good morning, Mademoiselle."  
  
The girl dropped her book as she spun around. She stood and backed away from him towards the house.  
  
"I beg you," pleaded Marius. "I mean you no harm. We met just yesterday." He saw the girl study him closely. "I dropped my books in the square. My name is Marius Pontmercy. Might I know yours?"  
  
The girl was hesitant at first, yet a smile adorned her lips as she cam closer to him. "Cosette. How did you find me? Why did you?"  
  
"Love knows no boundaries and conquers all things, Cosette." He smiled and took her hands into his.  
  
"Love? Could it be, Monsieur? I felt so foolish conceiving such thoughts of love at first sight, for I never believed in such things before."  
  
"Come, my dearest. Monsieur is much too formal. My name is Marius." She smiled in such a way it left him speechless.  
  
"I haven't a clue as to what to say to you."  
  
"Then say nothing," whispered Cosette as she gently pulled his head towards her own.  
  
Eponine turned her back to Marius and Cosette. She had brought Marius here to see him win a kiss? She would not, could not, bear it. She began to sob as she sat against the wall again.  
  
'What's wrong with you? He was never meant to be your man, so stop bawling as you are. You may feel something for him, but he will never return your feelings.'  
  
She looked at her ring and placed its hand on her stomach.  
  
'It's better this way. I love 'Parnasse. I need his help to raise our child. I can't betray his trust anymore. Not if I want us to work.'  
  
"Will you return?"  
  
"Everyday."  
  
Marius had made his way back over the wall and climbed down. He went to where Cosette stood.  
  
"I cannot go through being without you for more than a day."  
  
Marius kissed her hand. "You need not fear. Adieu."  
  
He walked past where Eponine was sitting, forgetting her presence. Eponine wiped away her tears and went off in the opposite direction.  
  
"You there," Cosette said spotting Eponine. "You're a friend of Marius', aren't you?"  
  
"Yes I am," said Eponine as she turned.   
  
"I have heard talk, much talk, of revolution from people in the streets. They say the students are organizing it."  
  
"That is all true."  
  
"Is Marius involved?"  
  
"He is."  
  
Cosette's hand shot to her mouth as she gasped. "You must promise me something, my friend. Do not let him fight."  
  
"I cannot tell him that."  
  
"He is the only one who matters to me now! If he is lost, my world will be as well."  
  
"I will do what I can."  
  
Cosette studied Eponine's face. "Do I know you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I could swear we've met somewhere before."  
  
"Perhaps in passing," lied Eponine.  
  
"Perhaps. Adieu."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Eponine was filled with an unjustified anger. She knew that her feelings for Marius were a lost cause. Yet, she envied the girl, Cosette. She had been the luckier of the two. She had escaped the confinement of the Thenardiers while Eponine was forced to live among them. Cosette was living at Rue Plumet with a father who cared so much about her, he would not let her be one toe out of line. While Eponine's father did care, he was living out on the streets and never asked about his daughter, unless she had done some robbing that day.  
  
Their lives had taken a sudden twist. Cosette, once the scullery maid, was now a beautiful girl with Paris at her every whim. Eponine, the spoiled brat, was now cold and alone with nothing going her way.  
  
She hugged herself as she searched for a dry place to spend the night.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Hello everyone! I thought I've been pushing out chapter very efficiently considering my situation, (believe me, my situation is fun *mock smile*), yet I have been informed by my beta, who is also one of my best friends, (yes Jenna, I do love you. Mozzarella!) that one of my fellow classmates, not naming names, DANA, feels that I should post my chapters. Now, I don't blame her for being mad because I want new chapters on my favorite stories, too. But here's what I do daily: (just so you know what I do for you people :) )  
  
6 AM- Wake up, get ready, go to school  
  
8 AM - 2 PM- Participate in school like activities (except in Homeroom, Religion, Spanish, Computer class where I write a rough draft of my chapter)  
  
2:01-8 PM- Leave school, get home, hop on computer, type and type and type and type and e-mail my beta and post  
  
Usually I don't sleep until late, but I don't care. I'm engrossed in this story and one of the reasons why I'm pushing it out so fast is because I don't want to lose the plot line! (Another is because I have several more stories developing, but lets take this a step at a time :D)  
  
So, unless its a weekend where I might push out 2 or 3 chapters, you'll probably only get one a night. Also, summer vacation is coming...so I'll be bored and have way too much time on my hands.  
  
Thank you for listening to my stupid rants and raves. My insanity is far less interesting than my story, I think. (If you'd meet me, you'd wish you hadn't. People who know me know what I'm talking about ;) I love smiley faces, and I don't know why.) 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Over the days that followed, Marius and Eponine made the journey to Cosette's garden. Eponine had designated herself chaperone and lookout while Marius spent his hour with Cosette. Marius and Cosette had never been discovered, but Cosette's father had come home earlier than expected a few times, forcing Marius to hide in bushes or climb up trees.  
  
Eponine, on the other hand, hadn't been around her father or the other men in quite some time. She occasionally ran into Montparnasse and passed an afternoon in his company. She didn't want to be much of anywhere these days, when she thought about it. Everywhere she went made her heart ache. When she was with Marius, she couldn't bear to even look in his eyes; when she was with Montparnasse, she couldn't tell him anything about herself; and when with her father and the gang, she felt as if she had let them all down by betraying their trust over the years.   
  
The rebels were making their final arrangements as the barricade started to rise. Eponine found Enjolras late one afternoon in the cafe. She had made a promise to Cosette, a promise she knew she wouldn't be able to handle alone.  
  
"Enjolras, we need to talk."  
  
"Hello, Eponine. What can I help you with today?"  
  
"Marius. Obviously, you've noticed him disappearing every day."  
  
"Naturally. And always at the most inconvenient times."  
  
"I've been with him. He's been going to visit a girl."  
  
"A girl? He hasn't."  
  
"He has. Her name's Cosette. She lives at Rue Plumet."  
  
Enjolras closed his eyes and shook his head. "You put yourself though this, and for what? A headache when the day is over?"  
  
Eponine looked startled. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's easy to see that you love Marius. No one else would do for him what you do. Why do you stand guard to his intimacy when you only long for it yourself?"  
  
"It will never be. I'm engaged and with child. He is happy and in love with someone else. I do what I do as a friend."  
  
"Is this what you have come to say?"  
  
"No. The girl has talked to me. She fears for Marius' life during the fight to come. She doesn't want him to fight."  
  
"He has told me he will. I cannot sway him from that. However, I will keep him safe. For her and for you. But you shall not be anywhere near the barricade."  
  
"Yes I will. I can do anything you can do!" A thought suddenly popped in her head. "Let me take Marius' place!"  
  
"Eponine, you're being selfish! You're pregnant, yet you are willing to put your life on the line? You may not love the man who helped create that child, but he loves you! I'm sure!" He stopped and looked into Eponine's big eyes. "I admire your patriotism, but it is not required. Not by you, not now. Eponine, just listen to me. Stay away from the barricade. As far away as you can get, stay there."  
  
"I will, if you promise me that you will watch out for Marius during the siege."  
  
"I can promise you that. Now, go. There is work to be done."  
  
Eponine picked herself up and was greeted by warm sunlight the instant she emerged from the cafe.  
  
"Eponine! I've been looking everywhere for you!" gasped Marius running up to her. "Cosette's father has business tonight and will be locked up in his study. Can you make it? Please say you can."  
  
Eponine thought of what Enjolras had said to her, but she decided that she already had one foot in the matter and there was no way of removing it now.  
  
"Of course I can."  
  
"Meet me here at 8 o'clock. Oh, thank you, Eponine!"  
  
'Good old Eponine,' she laughed to herself. 'I'm always reliable. Always a shoulder to lean on. I know my way around.'  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Montparnasse squinted in the moonlight. He was keeping his eyes peeled, looking for the double five upon one of the houses. He saw a figure pushed up against a wall and strained his eyes further to make out anything at all.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked.  
  
"'Parnasse? Is that you?"  
  
"'Ponine?"  
  
He neared her and she stood. He pulled her into a hug, but she pulled back.  
  
"What are you doing way out here?"  
  
He pointed to the house behind them as he spoke. "Your father's got a new plan. This house, we're going to get it. Rich man lives in there."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Remember he's the one that ran away a couple of days ago. The one with the number on his chest." He greedily rubbed his hands together. "Rumored that he has a huge fortune."  
  
'Of all times to commit robbery, Papa has to do it when Marius is inside! He'll think I set him up for this! I've got to warn him to get out!'  
  
"Your father don't need you tonight. Says it's a 'man's job'. You better go before he shows up."  
  
"When's he coming?"  
  
"He's right down the street."  
  
"Go get him then."  
  
"Eponine. Disappear."  
  
"I'm gone," she lied as he walked away.  
  
She went to the gate and looked for Marius and Cosette. They were no where in sight, and Eponine didn't have much time. She spun as she heard voices approaching.  
  
"This'll settle that debt. It'll cost 'im right."  
  
"I don't care who you rob," commented Brujon. "So long as I get me fair share."  
  
They arrived at the gate and Thenardier shook the bars.  
  
"Shut it. Give me a hand up." He spotted something moving in the shadows. "Who's that there? What 'ussy is this?"  
  
Babet ran off after the shadow and came back pulling Eponine into the light. "Don't you know your own kid, Thenardier? What are you doing here, Eponine?"  
  
"Eponine! Get out of 'ere!" ordered her father. "We've enough for tonight without you."  
  
"There's nothing in there! Just a dried up old fool and the girl! Leave her for someplace more profitable!"  
  
"Going soft, she is," Brujon whispered to Claquesous.  
  
"Happens to us all once in a while," he responded.  
  
"Get out of here, Eponine," said Montparnasse pushing her down the block. "You're in the way here!"  
  
Eponine spun around and slapped him clear across the face. "That does it," she hissed to him. "I'm going to scream to warn them you're coming!" Eponine informed her father, who had made no progress in getting over the wall. He walked over to her and grabbed her wrist hard.  
  
"You scream now, you'll scream later." He released her hand and returned to his work.  
  
Babet laughed. "Pick a fight, they will! A cat and her father going at it! I'd pay decent money to see that!"  
  
"'Ponine, don't make a sound," Montparnasse said coming up behind her. She kicked him in the shin.  
  
"I told you I'd do it." She let out a cry that pierced the silence and serenity of the moonlit Paris night. It was long, loud, and bloodcurdling. Instantly, Babet, Brujon, and Claquesous spread as cockroaches when the light is turned on. Montparnasse and Thenardier both ran to Eponine, but Thenardier got there first. He tightly put his hand over her mouth and his other across her stomach. Montparnasse tried to free her, but Thenardier didn't budge.  
  
"Don't stay here! Leave her to me!" Montparnasse saw Eponine's frightened eyes, but turned and ran away. Thenardier began to drag his daughter out of the moonlight and down the street.  
  
"I'll do as I promised," he threatened. "You ruined my night, and I can ruin yours."  
  
"Eponine!"  
  
Eponine bit her father's hand and ran as fast as she could to get away from him.  
  
"Good riddance! I never want ter see your stinking 'ide again! Don't let me see you a second more!"  
  
Eponine ran to the gate and saw Marius and Cosette gripping it. Cosette wore a look of half shock and half bewilderment.  
  
"They were going to rob your house."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A gang. Thenardier and his..."  
  
"Thenardier?" Cosette stared hard at Eponine. "It's you," she whispered.  
  
"No," Eponine breathed in response.  
"Cosette! What's going on?"  
  
"My father!" But Marius was already halfway up and over the wall. He grabbed Eponine once he had landed and hid both of them from sight.  
  
"Cosette! What happened? I heard a scream!"  
  
"It was mine, Papa. There were men trying to break in, so I did as my instincts told me, and I screamed. They ran away after that."  
  
"Oh, Cosette," Valjean wrapped his arms around his daughter.  
  
'They've finally found me! Cosette needs protection!' he thought to himself.  
  
"Daughter, we must leave tomorrow. We will sail to Calais."  
  
"But, Papa."  
  
"Cosette, it is late and it will be my way. Now inside."  
  
Eponine looked from her feet to Marius. All she heard him whisper was, "Why?"  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"I can't leave you," sobbed Cosette, stretching her hand through the gate.  
  
"You will never leave my mind," Marius said taking her hand.  
  
"We may never see one another again."  
  
"That's a lie! Don't you dare believe it! I was born to be with you, and you were born for me."  
  
"I swear that I won't even think of anything but you. I will be faithful."  
  
Her arms ached to hold him and her lips longed for his gentle kiss, yet he had not made his way over the wall this morning.  
  
"You mustn't fight at the barricade."  
  
"I will. I must."  
  
"You could die!"  
  
"I won't." He kissed her hand, which made her cry harder.  
  
"Marius! Don't leave me alone!" As she sobbed, she revealed a small, white handkerchief and handed it to him through the gate. "Take it to the barricade. Fight for me."  
  
"With all my heart. I love you, Cosette."  
  
"And I love you, Marius."  
  
He kissed her hand once more before running away towards the cafe.  
  
Cosette heard sobs that were louder than her own. She saw Eponine with her legs draw up to her face, hiding it from sight.  
  
"Eponine, what's wrong?"  
  
"My life is all wrong." She suddenly laughed. "My life was suppose to be exactly like yours is now. But, it isn't."  
  
"I knew it was you the first time I saw you. You're Eponine Thenardier."  
  
"Yes, that's me."  
  
"Oh, Eponine! What has your father done to you? I haven't yet forgotten the torture I myself was put through."  
  
"To make a long story short, he had amounted debts and we were thrown out of our home. Then he and his friends, I'm sure you remember them, decided to start robbing people for their own benefit."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I fell in love years ago, just like Marius and you are. But things change, and people make bad decisions. Cosette, I would kill myself, were it not that I was carrying another life with me."  
  
Cosette looked at Eponine until it clicked in her mind. "No, no! You aren't! Eponine, you need to see a doctor!"  
  
"And pay him with what?"  
  
"'Ponine?"  
  
"Get back, Cosette."  
  
Cosette backed away from sight, but within earshot.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Last night, my arrogance..."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"Eponine! You know I'm not like that! I love you!"  
  
"You did...once," sighed Eponine. She took off the ring and threw it in his face. "My father never wants to see me again, and I never want to see you again."  
  
"Eponine! You can't do this!"  
  
"Can't I?"  
  
"You're carrying our child! You won't leave me!"  
  
Eponine stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "Who told you about that?"  
  
"One of your student friends. Said he'd been trying to find me for a while now."  
  
"'Parnasse, I don't care about anything anymore! Especially not you! Leave me alone and take to your first and, now, only passion."  
  
She heard him leave as Cosette returned.  
  
"I have a promise to keep to you, Cosette, and I shall do it."  
  
"Go to the barricade? No! I forbid you to go!"  
  
"A promise is a promise. Please try not to worry so."  
  
"I shall pray for you both every night."  
  
"Goodbye, Cosette."  
  
"Adieu, Eponine."  
  
'A promise is a promise,' thought Eponine. 'But Enjolras broke his promise to me. Therefore, I see no reason to hold up my end of the deal.'  
  
She went back through the street and kicked open a door to a random house. She emerged minutes later wearing men's clothing: pants, a shirt, boots, an overcoat, and a cap. She tucked her hair beneath her hat, and made her way towards the barricade.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Hello! Answering some reviews:  
  
Morauko - Eponine was in love with Montparnasse until she met Marius and found out that there were much nicer *and cuter* guys out there. She didn't realize how mean Montparnasse was being until she met the students. (Grantaire doesn't count lol) I must be a mind reader because up there is Cosette and Eponine's "talk". I swear, I wrote this chapter last night and I checked my reviews this morning. Pyshic!  
  
happy hobo - I must be reading your mind too, because I seriously did do this chapter last night and only checked my reviews this morning! This'll be the last of Thenardier for a while, but both him and Eponine got a little back into character this chapter and she will for the rest of the story. I'm flattered and thank you :D  
  
KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE!! I NEED INPUT! THANKS :D 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Eponine walked to the barricade, her fear mounting. She slowly climbed it as the sun began to set overhead. As she reached the other side, she saw a huge crowd gathering in a circle. Eponine stood towards the back, not wanting to be recognized.  
  
"Every man and woman to their designated job!" boomed Enjolras. "Get to it! Oh, wait! We need a spy to find for us the details of our rival! Who will take the job?"  
  
"I would be the best qualified for that job," said a man nearing the group. Eponine thought his voice was familiar, but she couldn't see his face. "I've been on their side before, when I was a younger man. I now realize my foolishness in the matter, and am willing to do anything to get back at them!"  
  
"A wise choice! Someone, uh, Feuilly! Brief this man and send him out! Marius, you come with me."  
  
"Single me out?" asked Marius as he followed Enjolras away from everyone else.  
  
"If you see Eponine, get her out any way you can. I don't want her around."  
  
"I have the perfect job if she comes."  
  
"If she does, send her out and make it clear that she is not to return."  
  
"I'll keep a lookout," confirmed Marius.  
  
"Excellent. And Marius? Be careful," cautioned Enjolras. "Joly! Get to your lookout post!"  
  
Marius pushed his way through the crowd to collect his gun, when he knocked someone over. He turned back, still retaining his manners, and pulled the man to his feet.  
  
"Sorry, there. I was in a bit of a hurry."  
  
"It's my fault."  
  
The man's voice was oddly familiar, yet his pitch seemed to dip from word to word. The man's cap was pulled far down which concealed his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Marius politely.  
  
"A concerned Parisian here to help."  
  
Marius was not fooled, however. He grabbed the brim of the hat and pulled it up. "Eponine!" He dragged her away from the rebels. "You aren't suppose to be here!"  
  
"I don't care! I'm here to stay, and if you tell Enjolras, I'll never speak to you again." The common phrase was soon regretted the second it took its impact.  
  
"You can't help Enjolras, but you can help me." He took out a piece of neatly folded paper and handed it to Eponine. "Would you take this to Rue Plumet? I only hope that Cosette's father hasn't whisked her away yet. You will take it, won't you Eponine?"  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
"Listen to me. As soon as it's delivered, don't come back to the barricade. Stay down in Rue Plumet. There will be no fighting there."  
  
"Yes, Marius." She shoved the letter in her pocket and walked away as fast as she could. She didn't look back at him. She silently climbed over the barricade and made her way down to the place that she hated the most.  
  
Enjolras noticed Marius take the young man aside. He approached Marius.  
  
"Eponine?"  
  
"Eponine."  
  
"She'll be safer. We've done a good thing Marius."  
  
"I only hope she listens."  
  
"She's smarter than that. She will. Come on now, to your gun."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Valjean walked about his garden for the last time. He breathed in the sweet fragrance of the roses, lilies, and the iris. He made his way to the bench that had become the only companion his daughter had really know all these years. He sat upon it and put his elbows on his knees, his hands over his closed eyes.  
  
'Why did I seclude her so? I was much too overprotective, and I still am. I haven't given her a life. I've given her a jail with luxuries.'  
  
The rustle of leaves broke his thoughts. He looked behind him, and saw a boy climbing over the wall. He walked to the boy, who had fallen.  
  
"May I help you?" Valjean asked extending a hand.  
  
The boy took it. "I have brought a letter, sir, for your daughter."  
  
"Who is this letter from, my dear boy?"  
  
"A man at the barricade, sir. It is addressed to Cosette from a man named Marius."  
  
"I will take that letter, boy."  
  
"He asked that Cosette receive it directly."  
  
"I promise that she will," said Valjean retrieving the keys from his pocket. He walked to the gate and unlocked it. He pushed it open as he spoke. "I thank you for your trouble, young man. For your pains." He handed the boy a coin and gently pushed him into the street. "Now, be gone from here. There is much happening this evening. It would be best for you to go him."  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."  
  
The boy walked away as Valjean locked the gate once more. He looked at the paper, and then towards Cosette's window. The light was out, Cosette fast asleep within. They were set to leave by dawn on the first ship. He unfolded the letter and read it.  
  
His heart sank. It was a love letter from this man, Marius, to Cosette. Valjean was unsure how they had met, but he knew from the man's words that they were both very much in love.  
  
He pocketed the letter. He glanced around at the garden again, as he made his way back in the house.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Eponine walked in circles. She wanted to obey Marius, yet she wanted to return because of Enjolras' lie. She didn't have a home to go to and no friends or family that she cared to associate with. She decided that she had no choice to go back to the barricade.  
  
She flipped the coin that Cosette's father had given her as she thought of many things. She thought of Marius.   
  
'No, don't think about him,' she told herself. 'Cosette will be Marius' love. You have no chance. You screwed up your own life. Just be happy for those who will get exactly what they want.'  
  
She then thought of Montparnasse.   
  
'No, don't think of him either. He was mean and rotten and deserves never to see me again. It's because of him that Enjolras has turned his cheek to me. He got me pregnant. He ruined everything.'  
  
She heard voices as she neared the end of Rue Plumet.  
  
"We'll take to the sewers tonight, love. Tomorrow morning, you is to meet me in the same place we always meet."  
  
"I will meet you there. But take heed."  
  
"Quiet, I hear something."  
  
Eponine approached the two figures in the dark. She recognized them, but they didn't her.  
  
"Any spare change, sir?"  
  
"Yes, just to 'elp us out?"  
  
Eponine threw the coin at her father and kept walking. She knew she would not be seeing them anymore.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Enjolras! The spy's coming back! Probably found out about the enemy!" Joly shouted to their leader as he saw the man advance towards the barricade.  
  
"I have returned, my friends!"  
  
"Have you learned anything?" questioned Enjolras racing towards him.  
  
"I have learned more than you would have expected. Even greeted warmly by a few old friends from my service. They welcomed me so, that I took advantage of the entire situation. They have many more men than we have, so it will be a hard fight to win."  
  
"But we have the motive!" shouted someone in the crowd.  
  
"It's true! We fight this war with passion in our hearts! They have none!" Marius' comment fired up the crowd.  
  
Enjolras quieted them. "Do you know of their tactics? Anything at all that we could use to slaughter them?"  
  
The spy smiled to himself. "I did overhear some of the leaders talking. They were joking about how we'll be out of food before they attack us from the right side."  
  
Enjolras opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Joly. "Enjolras! Gavroche is climbing the barricade!"  
  
"Gavroche?" The little boy scrambled over the barricade gasping for air with his finger pointed at the spy.  
  
"Enjolras! Friends! Don't believe a word he says!"  
  
"Gavroche! This man is helping us spy on our foe!"  
  
"He's a spy, alright! But not for us! He's Inspector Javert of the police and he's aligned himself so that he can arrest us all!"  
  
Javert stood to run, but was pulled back by four or five men. He was trapped.  
  
"How dare you! You deceived us!"  
  
"It was my job, and I did it pretty damn well since you believed me!"  
  
Enjolras remembered this man now. He was the one who Enjolras himself signaled down the first day he learned about Eponine's condition. His fury rose with every second.  
  
"My friends! We shall decide what we are to do to him later! Now, the five of you, take him to the tavern and make sure someone stands guard."  
  
Javert laughed as they dragged him away. "Shoot me, stab me for all I care! They know I'm here and they know you're here! You'll all die before the night is over! And then you'll see there's no such thing as revolution!"  
  
Enjolras was about to explode. "Gag him as well! If he makes a sound, kill him right there."  
  
Marius had climbed to the lookout post to talk to Joly, when he noticed someone else climb up the barricade. It was beginning to rain, and he saw a few men from the rival army approaching. Joly saw this too, and bellowed, "There's someone coming up!"  
  
Marius immediately recognized the clothes and hat as the ones that Eponine had worn before. He took off from his place and ran up the barricade.  
  
"Marius!" screamed Enjolras. "What are you doing?"  
  
"It's Eponine!" Abruptly, several shots were fired as Eponine made her way over the top. Marius pulled her down. "What's wrong with you?" He shook her hard. "You were suppose to stay outside! You saw Cosette? Or you didn't? Is that why you came and endangered yourself?"  
  
"She was there," Eponine's voice became soft. "Only her father was there. He'll give it to her he said."  
  
Marius drew her into a hug, and she collapsed. Marius pulled her back, and saw blood stain his shirt. He looked at Eponine. She was bleeding from right below the breastbone, grasping her stomach with all her might.  
  
"Don't say a word, Marius. If I am to die, I can't disturb the fight."  
  
"No! No! Enjolras!"  
  
Eponine clung to Marius. "Don't leave me, Marius! I can't bear it anymore."  
  
"Anymore? 'Ponine, what..."  
  
"Eponine, why are you...God almighty." Enjolras bent down. "Eponine, no! No!" He broke into sobs. The rain began to fall in heavier drops.  
  
"Please don't upset yourselves over me. I didn't do as I was told, and I'm punished for it. But, Marius, let me stay here like this. Just like this."  
  
"You won't die, 'Ponine! I..." He thought about his next words. "I love you."  
  
Eponine smiled weakly. "No, you love Cosette."  
  
"No, 'Ponine. I never realized until now that I should be with you."  
  
"Oh, Marius."  
  
"I won't ever leave you. From now on, it will be you and me."  
  
"Eponine." Grantaire, Joly, and Feuilly had moved towards her. "Eponine, does it hurt much?"  
  
"It doesn't. Not much, Grantaire. But I'd have a few more drinks before the fight begins." She smiled at him, and he returned it weakly. He bent down next to her, and moved a strand of hair away from her face.  
  
"You will be fine. We will get you better. I promise."  
  
"Damn them. Eponine, why did you come back?"  
  
"I came back, Feuilly, because I made a promise to someone, and I had to fulfill it." Enjolras looked up and at her. He took her hand.  
  
"No, 'Ponine. You didn't come back because I broke my promise, did you?"  
  
"No, Enjolras. It was not your doing that caused this. I came out of my own free will." She turned her head to look at Marius. He saw a tear run down his cheek, and wiped it away with her thumb. "Just hold me close," she whispered.  
  
Enjolras and the other men stood and backed away. Marius held Eponine like a mother would hold her newborn. He began to sing to her softly. She closed her eyes as he did this, and opened them as he stopped. He dropped his head and kissed her. She kissed him back. As she pulled back, she whispered, "I love you, Marius. I always have."  
  
Marius opened his mouth to say the same, but Eponine's head gave way. Her body was limp and her breath had stopped. Marius began to sob, and pulled her to his chest. He held her there for quite some time.  
  
Enjolras came behind him and put a hand on Marius' shoulder. "She really did love you, Marius."  
  
Joly, Grantaire, Feuilly, and some other men came forward to take Eponine's body. Marius was hesitant to let go, but yielded. He let her go and his eyes followed her into the tavern. He put his hands over his eyes.  
  
"She was engaged. She loved me, but she was engaged."  
  
"That's not all." Marius turned to his friend. "Marius, she was pregnant."  
  
"She was what?"  
  
"Having a baby."  
  
"Why didn't she tell me? She told you?"  
  
"No, I found out. She got sick one day. She didn't tell you because she thought you'd never love her."  
  
"I'd love her no matter what. She loved me. And she came with me to see Cosette? She did everything to help Cosette and me, but it was tearing her up inside."  
  
"She wanted to win your favor."  
  
"She did. She will be the one we fight for."  
  
"I agree. I must get back to everyone. Will you be alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, now that Eponine's at peace."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Javert sat tied to a chair in the cafe. His hands were bound with ripped cloth, his legs and waist with the belts of the revolutionaries, and his mouth stuffed with more cloth. He saw a group of men enter the tavern carrying a body.  
  
Grantaire saw him stare at them. "Is this what your side is fighting for? The death of innocent lives?"  
  
"Mark us well," breathed Joly. "You and your side will pay for this unjust downfall."  
  
Javert caught a glimpse of the person. A girl dressed in men's clothing. Her face was oddly familiar. Then it all fell into place. The girl was the one who had broken into his house and the one he later saw in the street.  
  
He watched the men file out, and the women, who were inside, take the body and place it on two tables.  
  
Javert closed his eyes. What was to happen to him? 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Valjean walked down the street and stopped abruptly when he saw the spectacle before him. The whole army was situated there, right outside of Rue Plumet, men loading their arms and others straightening their uniforms. He knew he would never get to the barricade. He quickly formulated a plan and yelled out to the nearest solider.  
  
"Pardon me, Monsieur!"  
  
The solider came running forth. "What can I help you with, Monsieur? You really shouldn't be out here."  
  
"I realize that," said Valjean hurriedly. "But, my daughter, I lost her on our way home and I need to find her! I can't bear to think what would happen if the fighting started and she was not safe at home!"  
  
"Oh! Surely I will help you!"  
  
The soldier ran far ahead while Valjean trailed behind. They walked for a few moments and then stopped. The soldier turned around and Valjean pointed to a dark, narrow alleyway.  
  
"Would you check in there? I fear she may have crawled in without thinking."  
  
"She wouldn't be in there, would she?"  
  
"She very well may be."  
  
The solider looked skeptical, but shrugged his shoulders and squeezed through, Valjean right behind him. The solider turned around and was about to say he saw nothing, when a single blow brought him to the ground. Valjean shook his fist as the man fell to the ground with a thud. Valjean quickly grabbed the man and dragged him further within the alleyway. He took the man's uniform and weapon, and rapidly put them on himself. As he emerged, his shoulder was seized, and he felt a jolt run through his body.  
  
"You! Patrol the block! Be back here in half an hour! We'll advance on the barricade then!"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
The officer pushed him down the street and went back to the rest of the troops. As soon as Valjean was out of sight, he dropped the gun and ran as fast as he could. He saw the barricade as he rounded a corner and darted up it.  
  
"Halt! Intruder!" Valjean heard several guns lock, and threw his hands up. "Enjolras! Come over here!" The man turned to Valjean. "What business have you here? Come to retrieve your precious spy?" shouted the lookout.  
  
"I beg you, don't shoot! I am not on their side!"  
  
"Your attire, Monsieur, would quite suggest otherwise. I must say, what army are we up against? They send a man in bright colors, and unarmed no less, to save their scout?" The man who had approached the lookout tower gave Valjean the impression of a leader, for he must be in charge. "Tell me the truth! Are you on their side? And explain this, if you can."  
  
"I am dressed as one of them because they would not let me through to you otherwise. I swear, I come to defend," he paused. "To defend the honor of the people. I wish for nothing more than to see every last officer dead!"  
  
The leader made a gesture, to which every gun was lowered. "Approach," he called. Valjean came to him as the man spoke. "Have you heard something? Anything?"  
  
"They will attack in less than half an hour. You must prepare yourselves."  
  
"There is one man already who had betrayed the trust of this barricade. He will die if he is not careful, and the same threat is posed to you." The man picked up the nearest gun and threw it at Valjean. "You will fight. But if you dare betray my trust, or give any indication of such a betrayal, you shall be our newest prisoner of war."  
  
The man marched down and began shouting for the men to get ready. Valjean pulled aside one man. "Who is this spy your leader speaks of?"  
  
The man, drunk as can be, answered, "A police inspector. Name is Javert."  
  
"They're getting ready to attack!" screamed Joly.  
  
"Everyone at your place! Now! Now! Now!"  
  
There was a scramble of confusion and within a minute, men were lined from every angle and corner of the barricade.  
  
"You there," called the leader to Valjean. "You will fight next to me."  
  
Valjean followed the man, whose name he learned was Enjolras. He propped his gun so that the barrel was just over the top of the wall, yet unnoticeable.  
  
"How many men do they have? What are their alignments?"  
  
"Sappers. And behind those more than fifty men."  
  
"Give it up!" screeched a voice from below. "We know this is a lost cause! Give up now, and we may show some mercy! And give us our Inspector back now!"  
  
"Damn you all! We shall fight! Fire!"  
  
The revolutionaries had the advantage, catching the army off guard. Gunfire, smoke, and screams filled the night air. Suddenly, a man began to climb the barricade. The lookout saw this and cried, "Enjolras! Sniper! Aimed right at you!"  
  
Enjolras turned his head to see the sniper with his gun pointed right at his heart. Then, in an instant, the sniper grabbed his chest, released his gun, and fell to the ground below. Enjolras stared at his side, for it was Valjean who had shot the sniper. They exchanged a glance at one another, and resumed their battle.  
  
After a few more moments of heated rivalry, someone below the barricade bellowed, "Retreat! Back now! Retreat men! Retreat!"  
  
As the army scampered around the block, the rebels jumped for joy and cried with laugher.  
  
"Can you believe it! They run from us!"  
  
"We've won it all!"  
  
"We'll get what we deserve!" screamed voices from the crowd.  
  
"Don't be so sure, my friends! They may be regrouping! Back to your positions, just in case! They may be back already! Go my friends! Go!" Enjolras pulled Valjean aside. "I owe you an apology, my friend. You of course understand that in situations such as these, not even our own acquaintances can be trusted. I must get back, but I thank you! You will be justly repaid.  
  
Valjean grabbed his arm. "Monsieur, I want no medals, no honor or recognition. Just one simple thing that I'm sure you can grant."  
  
"You saved my life, sir. I'm sure I can do anything for you."  
  
"Give me your cherished spy. I've dealt with his kind before. There's also a personal issue I have with him."  
  
Enjolras grinned. "Have your fun." He ran back to the lookout post as Valjean entered the tavern. There women were tending men who only had minor wounds.  
  
"Sir, are you hurt?"  
  
"No, Mademoiselle. But I wish you would take these men into the other room."  
  
"And why is that, sir?"  
  
"Because, Madame, I have special orders, straight from Enjolras, to execute that man over there." He pointed to Javert as he said his last words.  
  
"Quite right! We shan't be needing to see any of that tonight, especially when what's to come! Gentlemen, if you can stand, follow us."  
  
They all turned and hurried into the back room. A young girl turned before she closed the door. "Sir? Do take him out once your finished with him."  
  
"I give you my word. You shall never see this man again."  
  
As the young lady bowed her head and turned to close the door, Valjean moved towards his enemy. He unbound the gag and Javert sucked the air.  
  
"Of course they would ask a man like you to commit this crime! God only knows how many more you have on record! What shall my life be taken by?" Valjean glared at him, and put his foot upon a table. He drew a dagger from its confides and removed the sheath. "Always were a bit behind on the times," chuckled Javert. "This little piece of steel shall bring about the demise of me?"  
  
"Be quiet! Or, God willing, I will kill you!" Valjean cut the cloth that held the Inspector's hands and feet together. He then walked around behind the chair and undid the belt buckles that held back Javert's waist. He sat speechless even though he was free.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Freeing you. Leave, now!"  
  
"Are you insane? If you don't kill me now, I'll just hunt you down again and again until the day you die!"  
  
"And ruin both our lives? Javert, don't you understand that by looking for me all these years, by wasting you hate, you've missed out on an entire lifetime?"  
  
"You haven't. You and your daughter! Did you create an alias for yourself and finally settle down without a hint of truth to your story? You did that in Montreuil-sur-Mer! Monsieur le Mayor! The nerve of you!"  
  
"Perhaps I broke parole! And perhaps I started my life over! What difference does it make now? I was never married, but I love that girl as if she were my own."  
  
"That girl, yes. I've seen her by your side. Always protective, weren't you? Never wanted her far enough away where she could make a slip and send you away. Her mother was the whore, wasn't she? The one who died the night I first recognized you. You claimed you would return after you got the girl, but I knew that was a lie! Why would you come back when you were already far enough away? So you knocked me senseless, a heroic, noble act, so you could make your escape. And this daughter, she is the one you claim as your own."  
  
"She is my own!" shouted Valjean grabbing his gun. "You can do whatever you want with me when this night is over, but I swear, if you do anything to her, you will regret it. Get out."  
  
Valjean fired a shot as Javert walked to the door, jumping as the gun went off. Valjean locked the door behind Javert, and called the women back. He then went outside. He had a certain young man to look for.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Marius took a seat on the cold, hard ground to rest for the night. Every man did the same as Enjolras paced back and forth. When he was sure that each man had dozed off, he took a spot next to Marius.  
  
"What's in your head, Marius?"  
  
"Cosette. She's leaving this morning."  
  
"But, Eponine..."  
  
"Is dead. I cannot dwell on what may have been. I must look ahead, but what I see beyond me is very bleak."  
  
"She may not leave, Marius. People will be afraid to venture outside, especially since their army is right in the middle of Paris. Don't think too much about it. Sleep a bit."  
  
Marius lied down as one tear fell to the ground. He had already lost one of the women he loved, and he was about to lose another. Next to him, he heard a man whispering a prayer.  
  
'Pray for me,' thought Marius shrugging it off and falling into the best sleep he could.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Marius was suddenly awoken by voices right above him.  
  
"They're coming! How are the supplies?"  
  
"Not good. We have about one round for every man."  
  
"Well, that sure as hell isn't enough!"  
  
Marius jumped to his feet with an idea. "There are plenty of dead bodies just over the barricade with unused bullets!"  
  
"You will not go!" Enjolras howled.  
  
"Who will? All of us risk our lives in going!"  
  
Valjean approached them. "I will go."  
  
"No one is going anywhere!"  
  
"Enjolras!" yelled Joly. "Gavroche is scavenging off bodies and the troops are getting near!"  
  
All of the men stared at one another before running to their guns. Enjolras saw a pouch soar over the barricade as two shots were fired. He heard Gavroche's scream, and a final shot sounded.  
  
"He's dead..."  
  
"Fire!"  
  
The call was unexpected, but gunfire rang as it had before. Periodically, men all around the barricade began to fall. Joly and Grantaire fell simultaneously, Joly attempting to climb nearer Enjolras, and Grantaire trying to run away. Feuilly shoved a handful of bullets into Marius' hand before falling to his death below. Many others fell in this same manner. Marius glimpsed around, and there were only a few men left including Enjolras, a few other students, and the man who wore an army uniform.  
  
"Traitor! Traitor!" roared below.  
  
"I was never on your side!" The man shot a soldier on every word.  
  
Enjolras grabbed the banner at his side, and stood on the top of the barricade, waving the bright red flag with all this might.  
  
"Get back!" pleaded Marius. "You're the easiest target!"  
  
"I fight for my beliefs, and I will do so!" Enjolras threw over his shoulder to Marius.  
  
Instantly, the banner was let go, and Enjolras clutched his heart, and looked at Marius before his eyes closed and he fell backwards.  
  
"No!" screamed Marius reaching over the barricade, as if to grab him and pull him back over. He stood in Enjolras' place looking down at the bodies.  
  
"Keep fighting, boy!"  
  
"For what?" Marius was cut off when he felt pain shoot through his thigh. He screamed as he felt himself pass out.  
  
Valjean looked down as Marius collapsed, and turned towards the rest of the barricade. Everyone was lying sprawled out across the ground. He knew the army would be coming over any minute now. He had to get Marius out, for he knew the boy was injured, but far from dead. He spotted a sewer drain and pulled off its cover. He dragged Marius to it and slipped him through. He heard footsteps approaching as he took the cover and placed it back in its place.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Javert stepped over bodies and piles of blood on his way up the barricade. His smile grew as he pictured Jean Valjean lying dead among the ignorant students of Paris. He reached the top and looked around. The mission was complete, for not a single body moved. All of them were dead.  
  
Javert began to turn over bodies to find the right one. He realized after a few moments that Valjean's body was not among them.  
  
'Damn him! He escaped! But how?'  
  
His question was soon answered as he saw the sewer drain, its cover out of place.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Hello! I just wanted to tell everyone that I've been trying extremely hard to steer away from the musical lyrics. (Maybe you can tell?) But this is more of a musical based story, as the other stories my head is formulating will be more A/U. I hope my writing is drawing you in! R&R 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Thenardier and the other men entered the sewer, unaware of the night's events that had occurred. They only knew that by morning, they would be wealthy men once again. They walked for a few minutes, and finally came upon a pipe way that extended in four directions.  
  
"Right. Claquesous, you take that one; Brujon, the one next to it; Babet and Montparnasse, this one 'ere. I'll take the last one," he said moving his extended finger from left to right. "Find a way out when all is said and done. Madame will be waiting."  
  
Each man took off down the filthy, putrid passages. Thenardier stooped as he tried to crawl through the narrow tunnel he had chosen for himself. He finally reached an opening and stared. His eyes widened and his toothless smile began to show. Dozens upon dozens of lifeless carcasses lay floating in blood stained water. He wasted no time, sticking his hands in pockets and in bags that hung loosely at the sides of the deceased. He felt his happiness bubble over with every new item that he discovered.  
  
After a lengthy amount of time, Thenardier overturned a young man, who had the look of one of the students he had seen before. His thoughts suddenly vanished when he saw a gold band encircling the student's finger. Thenardier quickly pulled it off, and pushed the boy aside as he moved to another body. He heard, however, the jingle of metal, and turned to see a watch slip from the boy's pocket.  
  
'Pitiful fool. Marching into battle with all 'is beauties on 'im.'  
  
He snickered to himself as he capsized the next cadaver. He leapt back in fright, and scrambled backwards. He picked up his bag as he tripped over scores of corpses, searching for the way to get out. It was not the man's staggered breathing or slight movement, but his face, which sent Thenardier running. For he was the man Thenardier knew that he could never ever face alone. This man was Jean Valjean.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Valjean felt his body rotate over and be released. He felt water splash as someone took off. By the time his eyes were open, no one alive was anywhere to be seen. He had taken Marius as far as he could before his weakness gave way. He knew he was probably extremely far away from the barricade, yet the thought pressed that he wasn't far enough. He pulled himself to Marius and picked him up.  
  
Over the next hour, Valjean dragged, carried, and supported Marius in any way he could. He had passed several sewer drains, yet pressed on. He finally decided that he couldn't go on, and would have to get out at the next one he saw. He saw light shining beyond the next corner, and he stumbled about to get there as fast as he could.  
  
"I knew you would be here. Just took you longer then I expected."  
  
Valjean picked up his head wearily. "Javert, why do you torment me so?"  
  
"I promised you that I would get you again. You didn't think that little 'heart to heart' we had would soften me up, did you?"  
  
"Give me another hour!"  
  
"The story of my life!"  
  
"Then kill me now, but then you will have another dead man on your conscience. This boy, near death, can be saved if I bring him to a doctor. I will then return to you. Name your time and place."  
  
Valjean saw Javert study Marius. "I want no life but yours. Take him away. I shall be at the River Seine at dawn. You're most lucky; we're right below your house."  
  
Valjean climbed up to the street and pushed Marius up before him. "I will meet you there."  
  
He closed the sewer and looked around. Sure enough, his house was right before them. He ran to the gate and saw lights shining within the house.  
  
"Isabella! Cosette! Hurry! If you're awake, come outside to the gate! Cosette!"  
  
"Papa!"  
  
"Monsieur!"  
  
Both women, fully dressed, came running from the house. As Isabella unlocked the gate, Cosette's gaze dropped to the man beside her father. "Marius! Papa! He isn't!"  
  
"No, no he's not. But only just alive." He tried to pull Marius along with him as he spoke. "Isabella, get the doctor. And for God's sake, tell him to run!" She ran down the block as Cosette opened the gate further to let her father inside.  
  
"Cosette," moaned Marius, suddenly waking.  
  
"Cosette, prepare my bed for him. Go! Quickly!"  
  
By the time Marius was situated in the bed in Valjean's room, and Valjean himself had taken a chair, the doctor had arrived.  
  
"What happened?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"From what I saw," Valjean began to lie. "He took a bullet to the leg and passed out after that." Cosette gasped from her spot next to Marius.   
  
"The barricade?"  
  
"Yes. I was a bystander. He was the only rebel who survived. I climbed over after the battle to salvage who I could."  
  
"Well, I'll just clean and dress the wound and give him something to help him sleep. He will need a lot of rest, though. And what about you, Monsieur? You look a little..."  
  
"A little weak. I'm just tired and hungry, to an extent."  
  
"Rest for you as well. They are not to leave this house, do you understand?"  
  
Cosette and Isabella murmured 'yes' and the doctor moved to take care of Marius. Marius began to stir and moved his eyes to Cosette. Valjean snuck out of the room to clean and change himself. He would leave the house; he had an appointment to keep.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Marius tried to sit up, but the pain that shot through his leg was intense, and he moaned in agony.  
  
"Don't move," Cosette whispered stroking his forehead.  
  
"Cosette. I was shot. I could have died."  
  
"Hush."  
  
"I willingly, willingly, put myself at risk!"  
  
"Hush."  
  
"I was the only survivor, wasn't I?" He saw Cosette look at the doctor, and he nodded.  
  
"Yes, Marius. Everyone else died."  
  
"But, then we..."  
  
"You mustn't think about it. You are here with me, and that's all that matters." She placed a soft kiss on his forehead.  
  
He leaned back, and fell asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Javert paced back and forth wondering what he should do. He must have been insane to agree to meet Valjean here. Valjean, for all he knew, could bring a weapon, whereas Javert was left unarmed. He quickly abandoned the thought, for he knew that all the years had softened the old man up.  
  
He knew that they would never be able to coexist now that all this had happened. Javert was furious with himself. He had let Valjean slip past him too many times when it could have been all too easy to capture him.  
  
It wouldn't be satisfying to kill Jean Valjean, not today and not ever. Not after the opportunity came so many times and Javert willingly let him go. He hung his head as footsteps came near.  
  
"I'm giving you a clear shot, Javert. I'm feeling rather generous."  
  
Javert looked at Valjean and laughed. "You say I torment you?"  
  
"You do. I have had to change my life around to, to avoid you."  
  
"You aren't the only one tormented. You think that it's easy to let the only criminal you ever really cared about getting go free so many times? I hate you! You destroyed my life and my work!" He climbed on top of the railing of the bridge and stood with his hand pressed against the beam.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Javert turned and glanced at his sworn enemy. "See you in Hell, Valjean." With that, he let go of the bar and descended below.  
  
Valjean ran to the side of the bridge and saw Javert plunge beneath the murky water below. He never emerged.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Valjean returned to his room where Marius was. He saw his daughter fast asleep in a chair by the window, and Marius looking longingly at her. Valjean cleared his throat and Marius' head turned.  
  
"Monsieur."  
  
"May I?" asked Valjean, gesturing to a chair next to the bed.  
  
"Please." He looked back at Cosette.  
  
"She sleeps like an angel. She always has."  
  
"She is an angel. Monsieur, I haven't properly thanked you for your hospitality. I don't know where I might have ended up were it not for you."  
  
"My dear boy, you are most welcome. For anyone who has won my daughter's heart, has surely made me glad." He smiled at Marius.  
  
"I'm sure we met by fate. We were and are destined to be with each other for eternity."  
  
"Then perhaps I shall make things easy for you both. I do give you Cosette's hand in marriage. One you are well and ready, of course."  
  
"Marriage! Monsieur, you read my mind! I would be honored, for I love your daughter in such a way that no words can express."  
  
Cosette aroused in her chair and opened her eyes. Both men turned to look at her.  
  
"Oh, Papa," she yawned. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
"I'm feeling just fine, Cosette. But if you'll excuse me, I'll leave you two alone." He placed a kiss on her forehead, and moved towards the door. He smiled gaily to himself as he made his way to the guestroom.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
As light began to shine over Paris, a man ran frantically through the streets. He came to the barricade and stood baffled. He had heard rumors, but not believed them to be true. He slowly climbed over the barricade, and saw men and women like himself searching through bodies.  
  
He walked into the cafe to escape the gloom of the previous night before pressing on with the task he dreaded, when he saw more bodies lying upon tables in the cafe. He began walking up and down, until he stopped in front of one. Tears began to well up in his eyes and he fell upon the corpse.  
  
"Eponine! Eponine! No! You will not leave me! We were to be married! To have our child! No, 'Ponine! No..."  
  
His voice trailed off with sorrow as his tears began to fall upon the body of his beloved.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Hello! I know this chapter was short and broken up, but I had to condense the different events of that night, (which incidentally I'm told that 'Barricade Day' was celebrated June 6. It's a reliable source. *Dana*), within a short amount of time. And I'm winding down to the end of the story. I want the really BIG events to take up whole chapters while all the really small ones condensed into one.  
  
Note: Please read the chapter before you review :)  
  
Another Note: Upon the conclusion of this story, keep an eye out for two or three new stories by yours truly. :D 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Valjean and Cosette stood with one of Marius' arms draped over their shoulders.  
  
"Come on, just take a step," encouraged Valjean.  
  
Marius hissed as he put all his weight on his left foot, and picked up his right.  
  
"Marius! You're doing it!" Cosette smiled at her fiancee.  
  
"I think that's as far as I can go," smiled Marius weakly, who had progressed from yesterday's 10 steps to 15 steps and back to the bed.  
  
"You're truly improving. After three weeks, I thought you'd still be in bed. But look at you!"  
  
"Depends on what you're talking about. If you mean physically, Cosette, then yes, I agree that I'm much better. But, if you mean mentally, well... I just don't know about that."  
  
"What do you mean, son?"  
  
"Every night, when all else is silent and the world is asleep, they come to me."  
  
"Who?" asked Cosette.  
  
"Them. The rebels. One by one each night they come to tell me it wasn't my fault. They talk to me and they tell me my life is going to get better."  
  
"These are delusions, my boy. They are the mind's fantasies. Idle play for idle minds who lie in bed all day. Do not dwell on it. Besides," said Valjean, placing his hands on Cosette's shoulders. "We have a wedding to plan, and cannot do so with things like that in our heads."  
  
"I still cannot express my thanks enough, Monsieur. Cosette and I have already agreed that you shall come and live with us."  
  
"I will do what you ask of me," said Valjean humbly. "I will gladly share a home with you."  
  
Cosette's eyes gleamed as she stood and kissed Marius. She exited the room and descended the stairs.  
  
Valjean went to close the door, but Marius stopped him.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm afraid so." He closed the door. "I must tell you something that only one other person knew. Do you promise me that what you will hear will stay between us?"  
  
"I give you my word."  
  
"I will tell you a story, but pray, do not fall asleep. It is not one of those stories. I feel that I should tell you the truth, and so, here it is.  
  
"There was once a man, a good, righteous man, who lived with his sister and nephew. Hard times fell upon them, and so one night, this man made the rash choice to steal a loaf of bread. He did not succeed, for he was locked away for 19 wasted years, and emerged an outcast. He changed his ways, yet he made another rash choice years later. He owned a factory and fired a woman, not knowing that she had to support a child alone. He was unaware of this until the woman degraded herself and became extremely ill. This man saved her from the streets, but he couldn't sustain her life. He swore to the woman that he would raise her child as if she were his own. And he did so, and continues to do so until this day. His life is all a lie," he said the last sentence to himself.  
  
Marius stared at Valjean. "And this man...is you."  
  
"Yes. I am that man. Jean Valjean. And I must leave within the week. Your wedding day draws near, and I cannot run the risk of going and being arrested for the final time."  
  
"No, Monsieur. Cosette will be heartbroken. Do not leave. We shall not have an extravagant wedding if you cannot attend."  
  
"And you will not shift your life around me. Cosette will have everything she ever dreamed of. She did not dream that the only father she has ever known would be taken away from her on what should be the happiest day of her life."  
  
"She will be miserable without you."  
  
"As I will be without her. But this is for her protection as well as my own."  
  
"What shall I tell her?"  
  
"I will leave without notice. Tell her that I had to make a sudden trip and may not be home in time for the wedding. Tell her not to push it back, as everything has already been arranged."  
  
"I will do so. And Cosette will never know of what we have said, unless you choose to tell her. It is not my place."  
  
"Good lad. Now, my final preparations are to get your wedding bands. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"I actually planned to give Cosette my..." Marius looked at his hand. His ring had disappeared. Valjean felt a hint of guilt trickle up his spine. Perhaps it had fallen off when he had carried Marius through the sewers.  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"No doubt the person who brought me thus far took it as compensation."  
  
"Think not on it. I will go now. Rest a bit and regain your strength."  
  
Marius leaned back uneasily as Valjean left the room. He walked through the corridors and into Isabella.  
  
"Oh, Isabella. Where is Cosette?"  
  
The old woman smiled and pointed to Cosette's room. "I think you should see for yourself, Monsieur."  
  
Valjean stuck his head through the door and saw his daughter. She was standing on a carton in front of her three-sided mirror wearing a dress of pure white. She picked up its many layers, flattening them out with her tiny hands. She looked into the mirror and smiled back at her father.  
  
He came closer to her and smiled sadly.   
  
"Papa, please don't cry."  
  
"I cannot help it. I raised you and now you will be gone."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Cosette, I know that I protected you so all these years, but I was foolish to do so. You didn't live."  
  
"I lived enough to find Marius. And you protected me for reasons I am sure were important."  
  
"Yes, they were." He looked at her again. "I cannot believe I'm here to see you like this."   
  
"I fear Marius will not be well by the wedding date. We will have to push it back."  
  
"No, we shall not have to do that. He is determined to marry you next week. He cannot bear the thought of losing you again."  
  
"He won't."  
  
"In any case, I have business to attend to in town. Make sure that Marius is comfortable. Not in that dress, though. It would spoil the surprise."  
  
Cosette smiled and threw her father a kiss as he walked out of her room.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Valjean silently crept down the hallway with three envelopes in hand. He glided into Isabella's room first, and placed an envelope on the nightstand. It contained 1500 francs and a note saying:  
  
'See Cosette to her wedding day, and then you are excused from all your duties. For your pains.'  
  
Next, he went to Marius' bedside table, and put down an envelope containing two rings.   
  
He finally entered Cosette's room. He put the letter down which contained his confessions and kissed his daughter's forehead. He stopped, however, on his way out, retreated, and took the envelope with him.  
  
He walked silently down the stairs and out the front gate. He didn't know that he was never again to return to Rue Plumet.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Hello! I know, this was the shortest chapter, but it's winding down to the end of the story. Chapter 20 is the end everyone! Only three more chapters! But I have some really good ideas gushing from his little head of mine. "If you don't believe me, just you wait and see." -The Harvey Girls ;) 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Cosette sat in her wedding gown, looking out the window. She sighed, knowing that she would never see what she had been wanting to see for the past few days.  
  
"Cosette, it is almost time to go."  
  
"I cannot."  
  
"Your father instructed me to do this and you shall do so as well."  
  
"He didn't leave me anything. Not even a 'goodbye'."  
  
"He had his reasons, dear."  
  
"Reasons more important than me?"  
  
"Some things in life are uncontrollable. But other things in life are meant to be celebrated."  
  
"I don't feel much like celebrating. Not without my father."  
  
"He wanted to be here, and so his spirit is present. Come, now, or we shall be late. One cannot keep her bridegroom waiting."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Marius stood anxiously awaiting at the altar. It had taken every last fiber he had to make himself strong; to stand, to walk, and to dance. Cosette had been miserable ever since her father disappeared, and Marius felt as if he should tell her the truth. Yet, he had promised Valjean that he would keep it a secret.  
  
People he didn't recognize began filing into the church. He stood and held a smile as some people acknowledged him with a tip of their hats or a small bow. He ached to know the time, but had discovered that morning that his pocket watch had been stolen as well as his ring. Even if he had his watch, he wouldn't take it out.  
  
He saw Isabella walk into the church and down the isle. She took a seat right in front of Marius and mouthed, 'It's time.'  
  
Marius exhaled deeply as the organ began to fill the church with sound. He saw the flower girls and ring bearers, the bridesmaids and ushers make their way down the center of the church. He paid them no mind, and looked right on past them.   
  
Everyone stood as the organ changed to the "Wedding March". Marius felt his heart leap from his chest as he saw an angel in white appear in the doorway. She was a lone silhouette with a long veil and bouquet of white roses. She made her way towards Marius and his fake smile vanished as his true smile took its place.  
  
As she stood in front of him, she handed her flowers to the woman beside her, and Marius lifted her veil. She was the image of perfection right before him. Her eyes shown with delight as he took her hand.  
  
Marius and Cosette had asked to write their own vows, and the priest asked Cosette to begin. She removed a small piece of paper from her glove and unfolded it as Marius smiled at her.  
  
"My only love, we met under circumstances that no one can comprehend. From that very first moment, I knew that you were the only man for me, and that we would spend eternity together. Now, we are here on our wedding day, standing in the presence of God, our friends and...family, both present and in spirit," she looked at Isabella. "To let them know that we intend to make our love a perfect union. One body, one soul, and one mind."  
  
She folded the paper again, and placed it back in her glove. Marius took her hands in his own and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Cosette, my only Cosette. We have been truly blessed. I feel as if there is a guardian angel above us right now making sure our happiness is the only thing that matters. When I was almost lost, you were the only thing I thought of. And when I awoke, you were the first one I saw. Certain people could not be here today, and I am sorry for that, but he, they, want you to know that they would be here had things been different. And they love you as much, if not more, as I do."  
  
The priest gestured to the ring bearer, who moved forward. He blessed the rings and handed Cosette's to Marius.  
  
"With this ring," he looked at her. "I thee wed."  
  
She took Marius'. "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"With the power infested in me, I hereby pronounce these two man and wife." The priest smiled at them. "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Cosette lovingly threw her arms around Marius, as he pulled her into a kiss. They broke upon hearing applause from the congregation. Cosette took her flowers and Marius' hand as they walked back up the isle.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"It was a beautiful wedding wasn't it? Will there be wine at the reception?"  
  
"No doubt there will be Grantaire, but it doesn't matter," laughed Joly. "You won't be going."  
  
"Our little Marius. The only survivor."  
  
"Her father survived, Enjolras."  
  
"Yes, Feuilly, but Marius doesn't know that it was Cosette's father that was the one who saved him. Not yet anyway." He looked over at the two women staring down. "How do you feel, Fantine?"  
  
"I feel complete. My daughter got what she wanted, and so did Marius. He's right. He does have a guardian angel," she said looking at Eponine.  
  
"I only want him to be happy."  
  
There assembled were all of the men who had died on the barricade, along with Eponine and Fantine. They stood in clothes of white in Heaven looking down upon the joyful day that brought them all together.  
  
"Where did Valjean go, Fantine?" asked Enjolras looking up.  
  
"Not far. Just outside of Paris. For an entire week, he's locked himself in a tiny house. Hasn't eaten or slept. He just sits there in the cold, waiting to die."  
  
"We won't let him die," said Eponine. "Not until Cosette sees him for a final time."  
  
All the men except Enjolras went back about their business. Enjolras placed his hands on Eponine's shoulders as they watched with Fantine the wedding festivities.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Marius and Cosette danced about as if they were walking on air. Cosette laughed with pleasure as Marius swung her about twice as many times as the dance required. She felt odd in doing so, but she was so happy that nothing could ruin the perfect moment. The music ended, but Marius continued to guide Cosette around the room. It was all an act, Cosette could see the playful look in Marius' eyes, and all the guest erupted with laughter and applause.   
  
Marius and Cosette bowed to their guests and made their way off the dance floor. No sooner then they had, a young page ran up to them.  
  
"Monsieur and Madame, the noble guests are just arriving and we wish you to greet them."  
  
Cosette felt a wave of relief wash over her. She was glad that the significant class of France had not seen her dance in such a dense manner. Marius took her arm and they made their way to the door.  
  
"Monsieur Beauvais and his wife."  
  
"Welcome, thank you for coming."  
  
"Duke and Duchess Follet."  
  
"A pleasure to see you."  
  
Much the same occurred for the next 10 minutes until the last few people made their way in.  
  
"Lord and Lady Bristow from London."  
  
"Thank you for making the trip."  
  
"Baron and Baroness de Thenard."  
  
"Charmed," said Marius searching his brain for that name.  
  
"They wish to pay their respects to you, Monsieur, in private."  
  
"Very well," he turned to Cosette. "Go make small talk. I'll be back before you realize I'm gone." He kissed her forehead and swept out the door.  
  
No sooner had he gone, she was pulled in conversation with no one she knew. She smiled and politely answered their questions while she eagerly awaited her prince to save her.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Marius walked into the hallway and saw a man and a woman, highly overdressed, waiting for him.  
  
"Our most 'umble respects on this most wonderful day," said the man in an exceedingly exaggerated voice.  
  
"Your bride is beautiful. Ah, if she was my own."  
  
"I don't recall ever meeting you before. Could you possibly refresh my memory?"  
  
"Oh, it's all a blur to me," said the man scratching his head. "Perhaps at the....no. I'm almost positive it was.....no."  
  
"Dinner party," whispered the woman.  
"Dinner party! Must 'ave been!"  
  
"I haven't been to a dinner party since I was 12 years old," smiled Marius, catching these people in a lie. "Baron de Thenard, is it possible that I've seen you on the streets?"  
  
"What cause would we have in the streets?" asked the woman, insulted.  
  
"Perhaps, Baroness, because this is all an act! De Thenard indeed! Who are you? Thieves? Go ruin another wedding, because I can't handle another think going wrong this evening!"  
  
"Do you remember a girl, Eponine?"  
  
Marius, who had turned to go back to Cosette, stopped dead in his tracks. "Eponine? What about her?"  
  
The couple smiled at one another. "Thenardier, wasn't that 'er last name?"  
  
Marius saw what these people were trying to reveal to him. "You're Eponine's...no. She said that they had died and that's why she was living on the street."  
  
"A pretty lie to a pretty face," laughed Madame. "Would you tell the only well dressed man you knew that you were living off the streets of your own free will?"  
  
"Do you know anything about your daughter?"  
  
"Only that she died, and it was your fault." Thenardier looked hard into Marius' eyes.  
  
Marius sighed. "I don't deny it. But did you know she was engaged?"  
  
Thenardier took a look of shock. "She was what? To who and when?"  
  
"Some man she was always with. Not a student. Really a jealous man."  
  
"One of your thugs no less," Madame snorted at her husband.  
  
After a moment, probably the only one in his life, of deep thought, Thenardier looked up. "Montparnasse," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes, that does sound familiar."  
  
"That's why he was the one who was so insistent on finding out what happened to her," Madame told her husband.  
  
"That might not be the only reason." Both heads turned to Marius. He put his eyes down. "She was pregnant."  
  
Madame exhaled loudly, and she looked at her spouse. "Was it 'Parnasse's?"  
  
"Yes, it was. I'm sorry that I was the one to tell you. But, this isn't the reason you came, so I suggest to state your business and be on your way."  
  
Thenardier was looking off into oblivion, so Madame stepped forward and spoke for him. "Cosette's father, the man you think you know so well, is not what you think he is."  
  
"And what do I think he is?"  
  
"An obliging, respectable man who lives alone with is daughter. But we know better. Darling, tell him what you've seen."  
  
"He ain't that man. E's a cold-blooded murderer. I saw 'im carrying a dead body one night, and dragging it through the sewers."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"We'll let you know, if you slip us a little something."  
  
Marius found 150 francs and gave it to Thenardier. "I want the whole story, not some cheap version to get more money."  
  
"Tell him."  
  
"Jean Valjean, that's 'is real name, was carrying this corpse through the sewers the night that the barricade fell. Blood caked on its body, limp as hell, probably been dead for a few hours."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"I was designated to collect the bodies as a service to the public. Needed closure, they did."  
  
"I have no proof that this is true."  
  
"Well, I did find this," said Thenardier producing a ring from his pocket. Marius grabbed it and realized it was his own. Suddenly, everything fell into place. Marius knew the truth about the night of the barricade, about Valjean's life, and Eponine's.  
  
With rage, Marius punched Thenardier and he fell to the ground with a crack. Madame screamed as Marius ran back into the hall. He saw Cosette and ran to her.  
  
"We have to go."  
  
"But why? Marius! What's wrong?"  
  
"We have got to find your father," he said dragging her from the party.  
  
"He's overseas!"  
  
"No he's not! He's in Paris, I just know it!"  
  
They ran past Thenardier and out the door. He ushered Cosette into a coach, and Marius climbed into the driver's seat, not knowing where he was to start looking. He pulled the reigns and the coach took off into the night. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Valjean sat alone in a dark room with a blanket wrapped about his shoulders. He shivered in the cold, and his stomach grumbled from the lack of food. His head burned with fever as he sneezed. He knew death was near and that all of his life's sufferings would soon come to an end.  
  
It was only a matter of time before he took his last breath and then someone would come complaining about rent a week later, only to find the body of Jean Valjean cold and lifeless. They would not contact Cosette or Marius, for Valjean had made sure he had taken no identification. He wished to spare Cosette as much as he could, even if that meant never seeing her face again.  
  
He struggled to breathe, and thought of what his daughter and now son-in-law were doing at this time. He pictured Cosette in her gorgeous dress being twirled about, cutting her wedding cake, and being loved at last by someone other than himself, smiling all the while. Valjean prayed a silent prayer that God would watch over Marius and Cosette and let them live a happy and prosperous life, blessing them with children and much love.  
  
Suddenly, there was instant warmth about Valjean and the dark room began to glow with light. He shut his eyes tightly, and opened them again. Before him was a woman, and his temper began to flare.  
  
"Be gone! I have no need for you, whoever you may be!" Valjean said hoarsely.  
  
"But you do have need for me, Jean Valjean."  
  
"You...you know who I am?"  
  
"And you know who I am."  
  
"I am quite sure that we have never met."  
  
The woman smiled and neared Valjean. "If we had never met, Monsieur, I would never have died in peace."  
  
"Died?" Valjean studied the woman. "Fantine," he said without breath.  
  
"Yes, Jean Valjean. I am Fantine, the woman who gave her child to your keeping. I have watched you since that day. You have done anything and everything to ensure the happiness of my Cosette."  
  
"I loved her as if she was my own."  
  
"She is your own."  
  
"No. I am to die, for that is why you are here. Tonight, I will be judged."  
  
"Not yet, Monsieur. Not until Cosette..."  
  
"I cannot bear that. Never."  
  
"You have held that letter, which you intended to give Cosette, in your grasp since you first arrived here. And soon, Cosette will be here."  
  
"No, she is married and with Marius..."  
  
"Marius is coming as well."  
  
Valjean looked at Fantine. "Will you stay with me?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
Just then, a loud pound was heard on the door, and Valjean recognized Marius' voice.  
  
"Monsieur Valjean! Are you in there? We heard that you...oh Monsieur! Are you there?"  
  
"Yes," said Valjean, almost inaudible. "I am here."  
  
The door swung open, and Marius ushered Cosette inside. He closed the door as Fantine moved behind Valjean's chair.  
  
"Is that really her?" Fantine asked. "That's my Cosette?"  
  
"Yes, that's Cosette," smiled Valjean.  
  
"She is much more beautiful, now that I can see her face to face."  
  
"She was always as beautiful as you."  
  
Valjean turned and saw Marius and Cosette exchange glances. Cosette came to her father's side, and felt his forehead.  
  
"Papa, are you well? Good gracious! Marius, he's running a fever."  
  
"What? I am fine, darling child."  
  
"Papa, you were...talking to nothing."  
  
"How can you say that when your mother is evidently behind me, child?" He saw Cosette's eyes wander about the room, and then back to his face. Her expression then saddened.  
  
"Papa, you never spoke of my mother. Never. Why do you do so now?"  
  
"Because she is here!" He paused. "Did you not just hear her say that you look 'lovelier than life itself in that gown and besides Marius?'"  
  
"You said those words, Monsieur," said Marius moving closer.  
  
Fantine drew near Valjean's ear. "They cannot see me, Monsieur. Only you can. Spare them and tell them the truth."  
  
Valjean looked down upon his daughter. "Cosette, you must forgive me. And you as well, Marius, for I have lied to you both."  
  
"No, Papa. You are ill..."  
  
"Hush, my dear. Marius, you never knew who your rescuer from the barricade was, did you?"  
  
"I still await to find out."  
  
"Wait no more, for I am that man. I saved you from the barricade and brought you to Cosette."  
  
"It must have been me that Thenardier saw," mumbled Marius. He looked up at his father-in-law. "Monsieur, you have done so much for me. Words cannot express..."  
  
"Then do not try, son," smiled Valjean. "I still have Cosette's story to tell."   
  
Cosette sat puzzled as Marius nodded. "What is all this?" she asked confused.  
  
"Cosette, you must listen well, for this is not an easy thing to say." He took her hand as he revealed the paper to her. "Take this, for it is the more detailed version of what I am about to say. Do not read it until I have taken my place in Heaven and have been judged."  
  
"Which will be no time soon! You shall not die!" Valjean reached out and wiped a tear from his daughter's face.  
  
"You must let me say what I must say before I go. You will always be my daughter in my heart, but you never were in reality." Cosette's expression was vacant. "I lived in a town far away from Paris when I met your mother. She worked for me, and hard times fell upon her. As she died, I promised her that I would look after you. You lived with the Thenardiers then. I brought you to Paris and raised you as my daughter, so that you would never know the truth of your past. Until now."  
  
Cosette turned and looked at Marius. "Papa," she said looking back at him.  
  
"I am sorry that you had to live a sheltered life for my insecurities, but I hope I showed you love that you lacked in all your years before I came."  
  
Suddenly, Valjean broke off and looked behind his chair and another figure came beside Fantine. Another girl, wearing a smile.  
  
"Monsieur, I am sure you don't remember me. I am the 'boy' who delivered Marius' letter to you."  
  
"Quite the opposite, my dear. I do remember."  
  
"Who is there now?" asked Marius, now trying to believe Valjean.  
  
"Tell him it is the girl who loved him so all these years."  
  
Valjean turned to Marius. "A young woman, who claims to have loved you all this years."  
  
Cosette looked at Marius. "Who is that?" she asked comfortingly.  
  
"Eponine?"  
  
The figure smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"How is she? Ask her what..."  
  
"She says you can speak to her directly, Marius. If you believe she is here, you will hear her as well."  
  
Marius closed his eyes and thought of everything he remembered about Eponine.   
  
"'Ponine?"  
  
"I am here, Marius."  
  
"I am sorry, I am so sorry!"  
  
"For what? You did nothing wrong."  
  
"I let you live your life carrying that dark burden of a secret. I let you die..."  
  
"You did not let me die. As I lied there in your arms, God showed me visions of your life ahead with Cosette. I knew that you would be extremely happy, and I willingly accepted death."  
  
"You were offered life?"  
  
"If I had enough willpower, then yes, I would have lived. But I gave it all up at the thought of your happiness. Go to your wife. I have a job to do, to watch over you."  
  
Marius opened his eyes and saw Cosette next to him.  
  
"Did you hear her?"  
  
"Yes, I did." He took Cosette in his arms and kissed her forehead. He held her until Valjean stirred.  
  
"I am informed that I must go. Read that letter soon, my dear."  
  
"Papa! Papa, no..."  
  
"Hush, now. Let me remember you like this." He smiled as he inhaled deeply. "Farewell, until we meet again, my loves." And with those last words, Jean Valjean died.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Cosette was in her room weeks later, putting away her clothes of mourning. As she folded her black gloves and placed her hats back into boxes, she came across a folded up paper. She remembered it as her father's handwriting. She took it downstairs, and entered her husband's study.  
  
"Marius?" she said knocking.  
  
"Yes, my love?"  
  
"I found this." She brought him the letter.  
  
"You should read it."  
  
She unfolded it hesitantly. She moved to a chair and sat down. She read it over and over for many minutes, until it all sunk in. Marius came to her and knelt beside her chair.  
  
"He protected me, when he needed protecting himself."  
  
"He was a very loving man."  
  
"Is it possible that he's watching us now?"  
  
"Along with your mother, Eponine, and all of our friends who are in Heaven."  
  
"Then they have blessed us indeed."  
  
"How is that, Cosette?"  
  
"I'm having a baby," smiled Cosette.  
  
"Are we really?" Cosette nodded as Marius took her in his arms.  
  
"I have several suggestions for names already," he said smiling as Cosette pulled back.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A/N - Okay everyone, this sounds like the last chapter, but there's one more left! Now, the next chapter is all me, no more Les Miserables inspiration! Since I've been getting a few complaints about that, I hope some of you will get off my back! Now, my beta, Jenna would like to make a few comments.  
  
B/N - (For those of you who don't know, a 'B/N' is a 'Beta's Note, and for those of you who don't know what a beta is, it's a person who edits the author's stories. Thank you.) Thank you for the lovely introduction. :) I hope that most of you are enjoying the story thus far; Shannon and I are going to be collaborating on a few other works once we get this last chapter up. I would like to address a matter that has been brought to my attention in the form of a flame from Anon. If the rest of you will excuse me (and any rudeness I shall now exhibit) I'd like to address this person.   
  
Anon, I have been reading Fanfiction for a while now, and, while I have never written anything I have been brave enough to post, I have a good idea about what Fanfiction is. Apparently, I am mistaken. Since you have found a definition, please share it with us all, as we all must be mistaken, since several of the other reviews make it clear that they regard this story as a work of Fanfiction. This is the story we all know told from a different point of view. I have come across stories that do just that, and, from what I've seen, they seem to qualify.   
  
I thank everyone else who has bothered to read this very long note, and I hope that none of you share a negative outlook on this story and will hang with us for the last chapter and other stories in progress. Thanks :) 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Paris, 1847 (15 Years Later)  
  
Montparnasse shuddered as he sat on the hard ground on a bleak December afternoon. It was not the freezing temperature or the snow around him that made him feel chilly. He felt this same chill during the heat of the summer months, the breezy days of autumn, and the bright days of spring. It was the chill of a memory that crept up his spine and seeped into his brain. The longing memory of his one, his only, love. The same memory triggered the thoughts of his days of idle pleasure on Parisian streets with Thenardier and the other men.  
  
The image of Eponine was all too vivid years ago, but during these days, Montparnasse was lucky if he could even remember the length and color of her hair. It was true that he had remained faithful in his love to Eponine, yet as the days, weeks, and months progressed, he found it ever harder to go on with his life, a life that had no value anymore.  
  
His body and mind showed scars of the past. Mentally, of how he last saw Eponine, her body bathed in blood and her hands surrounding her slender waist. The physical scars came weeks later when Brujon, Babet, Claquesous, and Thenardier found him hiding in an alleyway, and beat him without mercy and without feeling.  
  
'You and Eponine!' rang the voice of Thenardier in Montparnasse's head. 'That's a laugh! She must 'ave loved you, to die with other men for a cause she knew nothing about! Get 'er pregnant, did you! You could you betray me trust after all our years!'  
  
'I betrayed nothing! I loved her and she loved me!'  
  
'She didn't know love! She knew lust! It was I who taught 'er that!' he laughed as he punched Montparnasse clear across the face.  
  
Montparnasse was never a religious man, but after Eponine's death and his "exile" from Thenardier and the other men, he took to prayer every so often. He prayed for himself and for Eponine. Sometimes when he was settling down for the night, he swore he could hear Eponine talking back to him in his prayers.  
  
'Dear Lord, please watch me this night and give me the strength to overcome whatever tomorrow may put in front of me.'  
  
'It shall be done,' responded a feminine voice.  
  
'Please forgive me for all things I have done wrong in my life. To the people I've robbed, the people who I've hurt, and especially Eponine.'  
  
'Why do you ask forgiveness of me, Montparnasse?'  
  
'Because I was too protective. Because everything I ever did to you...'  
  
'Hush those thoughts. I have forgiven you of those things long ago. Be at peace and I will bring your prayers to God.'  
  
'Oh, Eponine. My love. Eponine...Eponine...Eponine'  
  
"Eponine!"  
  
Montparnasse was awoken abruptly at the yell of the familiar name. He composed himself and looked around.  
  
"Eponine! You mustn't dawdle or we shall be quite late!"  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
Montparnasse saw the voices were of an aged man and a girl trailing behind him. Next to the man were a woman, much the same age if not younger, and a boy of about 14. Montparnasse recognized the man instantly, and sighed to himself.  
  
"Have you any change to spare, sir?"  
  
"We haven't. Good day," said the woman, grabbing one child in each hand and walking ahead. Her husband, however, stopped in front of Montparnasse.  
  
"Marius, we are late already! Shall we detain them any further?"  
  
"I knew that name once," said Montparnasse to the man.  
  
"I knew your face, once, didn't I?"  
  
"If you knew Eponine..."  
  
"Yes?" The young girl broke from her mother's grasp and moved towards Montparnasse. "My name is Eponine, sir. Eponine Pontmercy."  
  
"My daughter," explained the man.  
  
"Marius! We know better than to go introducing our children to...riff-raff on the street!"  
  
"Cosette, I know this man. And he knows me, don't you sir?"  
  
"I do. I can't forget the man who ruined my life, for he's not easily forgotten."  
  
"Marius?"  
  
"Cosette, take Enjolras and Eponine to the party and I will be there shortly," said Marius bringing his daughter to Cosette.  
  
"Father, how do you know this man?"  
  
"You see Enjolras, he was engaged to a very dear friend of your mother and myself."  
  
"What happened?" asked Eponine.  
  
"She died, long ago. I must speak with him, Cosette. You see what he's become." Marius' voice had become a whisper.  
  
Cosette looked at Montparnasse. "Very well. I will tell them that you will be along shortly."  
  
"I promise." He watched his family walk down the street and then went back to Montparnasse.  
  
"You named your daughter after Eponine and your son after the rebel leader."  
  
"It helps me get through the day."  
  
"What did you ever feel towards 'Ponine?" asked Montparnasse coldly.  
  
"I loved her all my life, but I never realized it until she was gone."  
  
"Have you known how it feels to give love but not be shown love in return?"  
  
"'Ponine did love you."  
  
"She did once, when she was young and before she came to Paris. Then she met you, and I was soon forgotten. Only good for what she couldn't do with you. Infatuation."  
  
"She always said you were a jealous man."  
  
"Monsieur, to tell you honestly, it was my jealousy that led you marry the woman you are married to today."  
  
Marius looked at the man whom Eponine had claimed to love. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Eponine was right. I was jealous, and I had good reason to be, especially with her hanging around that cafe all day. All those young students, filling her head with every thought you could possibly imagine. Well, then she gave herself to me, I'll spare you those details, and I felt as if we had a union. Something special that only we could know. So that's when I became truly overprotective."  
  
"This I know! Speak what you have hidden all these years."  
  
"Then she started taking a fancy to you, Monsieur Pontmercy. I figured if you were out of the picture, Eponine would come running back to me. So, I found you and 'Ponine in the square one morning, my plan all worked out. I saw the first pretty thing in a skirt and followed it. Then when you got closer, I accidentally pushed you into one another. Your books fell, both your eyes met, and my work was complete."  
  
Marius sat there as everything sunk in, and he looked back at the man. "You conniving bastard!" He pulled the man up against the wall by his shirt, which was old and worn. "How could you do that! To the woman you loved! She may not have loved you, but by God, couldn't you stand to see her happy!? If not with you, then with somebody else!?"   
  
"Why did you go and toy with her emotions!?"  
  
Marius released Montparnasse and stepped back. "I did, didn't I?"  
  
All of a sudden, Montparnasse fell to the ground coughing hysterically. Marius bent down and handing him his handkerchief. Montparnasse continued to cough and Marius noticed blood on his handkerchief.  
  
"You are ill."  
  
"I have been for some time."  
  
"A doctor, perhaps..."  
  
"Leave me to die in peace, for I know death is but a short time away."  
  
"You will be with Eponine then."  
  
"Your beloved."  
  
"No, Montparnasse. She never loved me."  
  
"How can you say that?" Montparnasse scoffed.  
  
"I was just her infatuation. Why else would she carry your child and wear your ring as she did?"  
  
"She gave me back the ring, for she couldn't give me back the child. She killed herself so she could do that."  
  
"She never wanted to die. She wanted to be with you."  
  
Montparnasse glanced at his rival. "You you believe that?"  
  
"You were always competition to me, my friend. I was but a fraction in her eyes balanced against you. Her first, last, and only love was for you."  
  
"He's right, 'Parnasse. I always loved you."  
  
Montparnasse turned and saw a gleaming light and a girl before him. Marius saw it too, and both men gaped at the figure that had appeared before their eyes.  
  
"Eponine..."  
  
"Hello, my love. I have come to end your pain. You shall come and be with me forever more."  
  
"Eponine," said Marius half in shock and half in happiness. "Are you an..."  
  
"Angel? No, far from it," she laughed. "But I have been watching you both over these past years. I am very happy that you two finally spoke."  
  
"Eponine..."  
  
"There will be enough time for you to regain your speech, Montparnasse. I will take you away with me once I have spoken to Marius. You named your daughter after me. Why?"  
  
"I wanted a part of you to live on through me."  
  
"She will have a fine life, and so will Enjolras."  
  
"Do you speak with the rebels?"  
  
"Every day, and Enjolras is very proud of you. Grantaire still needs some help, but we'll wait for you," she smiled.  
  
"And Jean Valjean?"  
  
"Always watching you and Cosette."  
  
"Thank you, Eponine."  
  
"Until we meet again, Marius, adieu. Montparnasse, do not be afraid. It is time."  
  
Montparnasse looked at Marius, and died. Eponine's spirit vanished, and Marius was left alone.  
  
Marius took Montparnasse's body to the mortuary and paid the man well to take care of all the arrangements. He made his way to the house where the party was held and entered. He gave the man his coat and hat and entered the ballroom. He soon found his wife and took her arm.  
  
"How was your little meeting?"  
  
"Informative."  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"With God in Heaven. He died a short time ago."  
  
Just then, they came upon their daughter sitting alone.  
  
"What's this? No dancing?" teased her father.  
  
"You said that I couldn't dance with a boy because I wasn't old enough."  
  
"Yes I did say that didn't I." He saw his daughter's disappointed face as she slumped back into the chair. He exchanged glances with Cosette, for they were both thinking the same thing. "Well, as an early Christmas present, we must get rid of that rule. If your brother can dance, you most certainly can dance as well."  
  
Eponine's face lit up and she hugged her father. He kissed her forehead and led his wife onto the dance floor. He later saw his daughter be approached by a young man and he led to off to dance.  
  
"We couldn't repeat history, could we Marius?"  
  
"No, I refuse to let that happen again. Although I admire your father highly, I would not choose to play his part or take his place."  
  
"I'm sure he would have it the same way."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"They're quite right. I wouldn't have Marius play my part. He's much too young and happy to begin with," joked Valjean, quite acquainted with Heaven now.  
  
Montparnasse wrapped his arms around Eponine and smiled at her. "I'm afraid I'll have to do until your Marius decides to join us."  
  
"You will have to do even when Marius comes to join us."  
  
"Again we must see this? Honestly, 'Parnasse, I'm getting rather sick of it."  
  
"Lay off, Brujon. You'll never know happiness like I know."  
  
"Are my parents still alive?" asked Eponine glancing down.  
  
"'Fraid so. But they still got a few years left to mope about," said Brujon.  
  
"I'm not ready to face them yet. Hopefully I will be then."  
  
"Evening, professors," said Gavroche coming around.  
  
"Hello, Gavroche," said Enjolras, putting him on his shoulders as he always did.  
  
"Nothing to do but wait and watch?" asked Fantine.  
  
"Oh contraire! I think we deserve some fun!"  
  
"GRANTAIRE!" yelled everyone.  
  
"Alright. Watching is fun...wine is more fun, but what you say goes."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The End  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A/N - Hello for the last time! I just would like to express my thanks to a few people. The reviewers for all their response and help in making this final story what it is. To Jenna, my wonderful Beta, for always making fun of me and pushing me and getting me where I had to go. (This feels like a speech lol). My mom, for letting me write when I should have been studying, and my brother for providing mild sarcasm during my writing, ("Ugh! You're writing that stupid play again?" "It's not a play! It's a story!") THANK YOU! This was my first FanFic and hopefully there will be many more to come. Ciao for now!  
  
  
  
B/N - Thanks to everyone who's stuck with us for this whole story. There will be more to come--your torture isn't over yet! :) Muahahaha. You've been a wonderful reviewing audience. Hopefully, this is only adieu for now! 


End file.
